Escolta
by GaTiTa97
Summary: Una ciudad, una guerra amenaza, un principe desprotegido, una posible muerte... El rey y sus guardias ya no saben que hacer, y ademas los ladrones todavia pululando y robando por las calles... De pronto se encuentra la solución ¿Que le vais a pedir ayuda a ellos? ¿Está seguro, General? Leyes.Robos.Fugas.Camuflaje.Bosques.Misterios.Amor.¿Magia? ¿Eso no habia desaparecido hace mucho?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! **Este es mi segundo fic, es mi primer SakuraShaoran y estoy planeando hacer otro de un género completamente distinto pero para eso primero tengo que terminar este. Si, por favor, un alma caritativa se pasase a, ojear aunque sea, este pequeño fic me haría muy feliz. Gracias. Espero que os guste.

**Diclaimers:** Estos personajes maravillosos no son invención mía (por desgracia T.T), son de CLAMP.

* * *

Capitulo 1.

**The Begginig.**

Estaba lloviendo. Las calles casi se inundaban, era difícil no hacer ruido con tanta lluvia. Los gatos negros se paseaban por la calle. Mal augurio.

Una capa mojada y llena de barro, ondulando por el viento, se movía con rapidez por las calles. Llegaba tarde.

La silueta se acercó asta otra mucho más grande que ella:

-Llegas tarde- puntualizó-. Vamos, te están esperando.

-Lo siento.

-Déjate de disculpas y sígueme.

Las dos personas se movían con rapidez por las tortuosas calles, parecían sombras invisibles al ojo humano. Entraron en un callejón oscuro en donde apenas había luz. Gracias a esa ventaja pudieron abrir un pasadizo secreto escondido en el muro. Dicho pasadizo llevaba a un pasillo alumbrado por antorchas. Las dos personas pasaron dentro y mientras la más pequeña cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, la otra cogía una antorcha.

-Andando.

Bajaron por un desfiladero húmedo y subterráneo hasta llegar a una entrada entre las rocas. Estaba blindada y sólo se abría con una llave especial que tenía la más joven de las dos personas. La pesada puerta se abrió y las dos personas la atravesaron.

Había mucha gente en aquel lugar, lo llamaban "El Bazar de los Ladrones".

Era un sitio que hace muchos siglos había sido una cueva pero que por alguna razón la entrada quedó sepultada. Mucho tiempo después, poco antes de que la ciudad se extendiera sobre la cueva sepultada y más, huyendo de unos guardias, unos ladrones, que acababan de robar en una mina tropezaron con un agujero en la roca en el que se escondieron. Allí uno de los ladrones intentó agrandar el hoyo y, al golpear la roca con el pico, el muro se derrumbó y los compañeros encontraron un largo y ancho pasadizo que decidieron explorar, anduvieron asta encontrar lo que antaño fue la entrada de la cueva. Exploraron el lugar encontrando más pasillos que siempre los llevaban a un muro tan fino que se podía oír el ruido de las calles de la ciudad. Después de meditarlo mucho, los ladrones decidieron instalarse en aquel extraño lugar que parecía haber sido construido por la naturaleza expresamente para ellos.

Los ladrones con sus picos y sus palas agrandaron la cueva, crearon más salidas y habitaciones y lo dispusieron todo de manera que pudieran vivir cómodamente. Poco a poco se fueron haciendo lo bastante ricos como para construir una casa que tapase la entrada que les había llevado a descubrir semejante lugar. Todo les iba bien, según pasaban los días decidieron prestar ayuda a otros ladrones y enseñarles el refugio pero no todos los ladrones eran de fiar, así que los que no eran amables con el resto los dejaban mudos para que no pudiesen desvelar las entradas de la cueva. Pero, un día, uno de los guardias que había perseguido al los ladrones de minas, los vio salir de su casa, la entrada principal de la cueva. Al día siguiente montones de guardias entraron a saco en la casa que servia de tapadera, lo registraron todo de arriba a abajo y lo único que se llevaron fue a los dos ladrones que estaban durmiendo en sus camas. Ni un solo guardia descubrió la entrada al la cueva. Poco después de arrestar a los ladrones se derrumbó la casa y se construyó otra en su lugar, solo que esta no llegó a tapar lo que fue, es y será la entrada al Bazar de los Ladrones.

Mucha gente sabía de su existencia pero la mayoría pensaba que era un lugar de fantasía. Corrían rumores entre las calles de que aquel lugar existía y tenían razón, la verdad, pero ellos no lo sabían. Este sitio era el refugio de la gente que se escondía: ladrones, espadachines, estafadores, falsos videntes,… Era un bazar en donde perseguidos por de la ley y más se escondían. Ni siquiera la corte sabía de su existencia. Solamente algunos guardias conocían el recinto, los que estaban bajo el mando del General de la Guardia, y portadores de su confianza. Si alguno de ellos se iba de la lengua, los ladrones más buscados lo mataban.

Las dos personas atravesaron El Bazar, subieron unas escaleras pegadas a la pared y se adentraron en el segundo piso, donde había una sala central con una mesa en la que había un par de guardias y, como no, ladrones.

Al ver llegar a los dos individuos, el hombre que estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos.

-¡Llegas tarde monstruo!-le gritó a la persona de figura más pequeña.

Esta, acto seguido se quitó la capucha de la capa y sonrió.

-Lo siento Touya.-se disculpó.

-Aaah, que remedio.-Touya se rascó la cabeza.-Bueno, al menos has llegado Sakura.

Sakura era una chica de pelo moreno, ojos verdes y sonrisa encantadora. Siempre se ponía el mismo tipo de ropa: un pantalón pirata con unas botas marrones y una camisa blanca con cuello, que siempre llevaba levantado, que se ataba en el lado como la de los guardias. También llevaba guantes y un intento de coleta que con lo corto que tenía el pelo no llegaba a más que un mechón de pelo en la nuca.

Touya era su hermano mayor. Tenia el perlo negro y ojos de color oscuro y siempre andaba burlándose de ella. El se ponía siempre ropa cómoda: camisas oscuras de cuello vuelto, pantalones largos, botas útiles y fáciles de poner y un cinturón como el de los guardias, para poder enganchar armas a él, robado a un guardia y modificado para que se camufle, en el que guardaba sus pistolas y cuchillos. Touya tenía un pseudónimo: le llamaban "Sombra".

-Sombra, volvamos al tema de conversación, por favor.-le dijo el Teniente Terada.

Toya se volvió a sentar y Sakura se quedó de pie a su lado.

-A ver, Sombra, según tus fuentes…-el esperó la continuación de su frase.

-Las Copas del Brindis de Paz del castillo tienen fisuras, los cuervos vienen y cubren los cielos y los árboles, y los gatos abundan. Esta demasiado claro que va ha haber guerra.

-Eso es malo.-dijo el – Debemos estar preparados para cuando eso ocurra.-dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a sus guardias.- ¿Y bien?-dijo al notar las miradas de los ladrones sobre él.

-Nada.-dijo Touya.-Solo nos preguntamos que qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros, por qué nos habeís pedido que investiguemos esto y por qué habéis venido aquí.

-Te responderé a su debido tiempo.

Dicho esto se puso a mirar unas hojas que le habían pasado, pero no tuvo tiempo de ver nada puesto que en cuanto fue a girar la hoja esta fue atravesada por un cuchillo y clavada en el suelo.

En cuanto la hoja voló de su mano el giró a ver quien le había lanzado el cuchillo y vio a Sombra, sentado sobre la mesa, con otro cuchillo en la mano y una mirada gélida propia de un asesino sin corazón.

-Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo, así que responde a mi pregunta ahora.-dijo sin apartar la vista del .

La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente mientras que el y Sombra se miraban. Los ladrones también miraban gélidamente a los guardias mientras que los guardias miraban con reproche a los ladrones. Un combate de miradas estaba teniendo lugar en aquella sala pero nadie decía nada. Asta que un ruido de pisadas rompió el contacto. Uno de los ladrones se estremeció al ver a la persona que se acercaba hacía ellos pero como llevaba puesta una capucha nadie lo notó. Sin embargo, el gesto no pasó desapercibido para Touya ni para Sakura.

La persona que se acercaba era observada por todos los miembros de la sala, muchos la conocían y otros solo habían oído hablar de ella.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la luz que bañaba la habitación las sospechas de ladrones y guardias se hicieron realidad. La persona que los habían sacado de su pelea de miradas era, nada más y nada menos que el General Yue Tsukishiro, venia de una familia rica y desde pequeño era un gran maestro de las armas y muy astuto.

-¡General Yue!-llamaron entusiasmados los guardias, mientras que el sonreía.

El General Yue, pasó al lado de los guardias sin prestar especial atención a los abucheos que le lanzaban y se detuvo al lado del , en frente de Sombra.

-¡Vaya!-dijo Touya.-Mirad quién se ha dignado a aparecer.

Los ladrones rieron por su comentario mientras que Sakura y el Ladrón encapuchado miraban con desprecio al General.

-No se necesita estar por aquí para poder cumplir la ley.-dijo el General secamente.

-¿Entonces porqué nos pedís ayuda?-dijo Sombra.

-Por que, lamentablemente, no puedo hacerlo yo todo y muchos de mis subordinados son unos inútiles que dependen de vosotros.

-Buena respuesta.

-No necesito tu opinión.

La conversación pasó de ser bromista a seria.

-¿Me vas a responder tú a mi pregunta?

-Lo siento pero no he oído la pregunta.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la guerra con nosotros?

-Tiene que ver.

-Te pido que seas más claro.

-Dos palabras: Escolta, Príncipe.

Una risa estrepitosa irrumpió en la conversación. El ladrón encapuchado había empezado a reír al oír las palabras del General. Según pasaba el tiempo la risa se iba frenando y las miradas que recibía el ladrón eran preocupadas, por parte de Touya y Sakura, y de desprecio por parte de Yue.

-General pero que risa dan sus palabras.-dijo el ladrón.

-Tu risa es tan desagradable como siempre, Yukito, el Ilusionista.

Yukito se quitó la capucha, y para el asombro de todos los presentes de la sala menos Sakura y Touya, el ladrón ya-no-encapuchado y el General tenían la misma cara, la única diferencia eran las gafas del ladrón. Los dos tenían el pelo rubio platino, casi gris, y los ojos claros.

Yukito llevaba puesta una capa marrón con capucha encima de su camisa verde oscuro de cuello vuelto y mangas largas, un pantalón con cinturón del cuál colgaba su espada y unas botas simples y resistentes.

Yue llevaba puesto su uniforme de general, era azul con botones dorados que se ataban en el costado, con hombreras, un pantalón a juego con la chaqueta con un cinturón para guardar pistolas y espadas, botas negras y guantes blancos en los que estaba dibujado el emblema del país.

-¡Vaya! Me sorprende que recuerdes mi nombre artístico.-dijo Yukito con una sonrisa.

-A mi me sorprende que pienses que robar sea un arte.

-Es el arte de engañar y aprovechar. Aunque, tú estás especializado en eso. Me extraña que no la compartas.

-Sigue siendo un delito.

-No te lo discuto, pero sigo sin darte la razón.

-Eres de lo que no hay.

-Y tú eres de lo más común que existe en la humanidad.

-No sé porqué discuto contigo.

-¡Ja!...

-Yuki.-le interrumpió tranquilamente Touya.-Déjalo estar.

Ante la mirada de su mejor amigo Yukito se relajó, recuperó la compostura y sonrió pasar enseñar que ya estaba bien, había estado tenso y fuera de control desde que había llegado el General.

-Volvamos a la conversación en la que estábamos.-dijo el .

-Necesitamos que tú, Sombra, escoltes al príncipe al reino de Clow.-dijo Yue.

-Me parece que eso no va a ser posible.-respondió Touya.

-¿Puede saberse porqué?

-Estoy muy ocupado.

-Un ladrón ocupado, ¡ja! No me hagas reír.

-¿Crees que es fácil organizar correctamente todo este escondite y vigilar que nadie se vaya de la lengua?

-No debe ser muy difícil.

-Es "chungo", diría incluso "muy chungo".

-¿"Chungo"?

-"Chungo".

-"Chungo".-repitió.

-Vamos, que no puede.-era la primera vez que Sakura participaba en la conversación.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-preguntó Yue.

-El Cerezo.

-¡La del robo de la casa de los cerezos!-exclamó un guardia.

-Así es.- dijo Sakura guiñando un ojo y sonriendo.

-¿Te refieres a la chica que se llevó el tesoro de la mansión de los Cerezos?-preguntó otro.

-La misma.-dijo Sakura.

-Si no estuviésemos aquí te arrestaría.

-Si no estuviésemos aquí no se lo habría dicho.

-Si te pillo algún día, te arresto.

-Si no le importa mi hermano tiene que negar su proposición.

-Si no te importa dime de alguien que esté capacitado para hacerlo en quien se pueda medianamente confiar.

-Si me permite el atrevimiento, usted mismo General y su mascota león mágica son los más capacitados y de confianza, digo yo, así que seguimos sin entender porqué nos lo pedís a nosotros.

-Os lo pedimos a vosotros porqué no nos queda alternativa, te crees que me gusta depender de chusma como vosotros y me refiero a TODOS vosotros ¡Porqué no aceptáis la jodida propuesta de una vez!-gritó Yue golpeando fuertemente la mesa con sus manos.

-Porqué no se calma y lo discutimos como personas civilizadas.

-¡¿Qué tienen de civilizado una panda de ladrones?!

-¡Lo que usted de orgullo!

-¡No me tomes el pelo niña!

-¡Le recuerdo que esta niña ha robado una mansión!

-¡Ya basta!-gritó Yukito.

Los dos se callaron, sorprendidos de que fuese Yukito y no otra persona el que los había interrumpido.

-Sakurita, no te enfades de ese modo, no te sienta bien.

Sakura se sonrojó.

-Lo siento Yukito.

-No pasa nada, pero ya tienes quince años no eres una niña que no sabe que lo que tiene que hacer siempre debe ser lo más sensato-lanzó una mirada fugaz hacía Yue que dio un respingo-, ¿verdad?

Sakura asintió.

-Bueno, pues entonces ¿quién va ha escoltar al príncipe?-preguntó el .

-Ninguno de tus guardias.-dijo Yue.-Y yo no puedo.-dijo esta vez mirando a Sakura.

-A nosotros nos importa tres pepinos el príncipe.

-Está bien, ya que hablamos de importancia…-Yue se paró a pensar.- Está en juego algo importante para nosotros así que, para que todos salgamos ganando, vamos a poner en juego algo importante para vosotros.

-¿A qué te refieres General?-preguntó Touya.

-Si no nos proponéis a alguien capacitado para esta tarea no respetaremos El Pacto.

Esas palabras cayeron como un cubo de agua fría sobre Sombra y los demás ladrones. Yue los había dejado entre la espada y la pared y no podían resistirse…

* * *

End… Fin del primer capitulo.

¿Qué tal? ¿Ha estado bien? ¿O mal? ¿O ni lo habéis leído y habéis pasado directamente a la parte de abajo? Me gustaría poder oír vuestros comentarios y quejas en un review, gracias.

Algunos personajes son inventados porque no había suficientes personajes en Sakura CardCaptor para la gran cantidad de ladrones que hay en el Bazar, ¿consejos? ¿maldiciones?¿algo?¿nada?...

¿Leerá alguien esto? …

**kitte-catte**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola people!**Ya esta el segundo cap ^.^

Itentaré subir con regularidad, espero conseguirlo... Bueno ahora lo de siempre.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de esta historia no son mios, son de las maravillosas CLAMP (aunque hay algunos que si que me inventado yo ._.)

Y sin mas dilacion os dejo con el capitulo 2

* * *

Capitulo 2.

**Solución. Secreto.**

-¿A qué te refieres General?-preguntó Touya.

-Si no nos proponéis a alguien capacitado para esta tarea no respetaremos El Pacto.

Esas palabras cayeron como un cubo de agua fría sobre Sombra y los demás ladrones. Yue los había dejado entre la espada y la pared y no podían resistirse, era una de las condiciones del Pacto.

El Pacto era algo demasiado valioso para El Bazar de los Ladrones como para ponerlo en juego. Este había sido establecido, de alguna manera por los guardias hacia los ladrones. Hacía diez años, alguien delató el emplazamiento del Bazar de los Ladrones, por aquel entonces Touya, Sakura y Yukito vivían allí, y todos fueron arrestados excepto alguno que logró escapar. Fue un par de años después cuando, sin previo aviso, todos los ladrones que habían sido capturados el día de "******" y no habían sido ejecutados, salieron de sus celdas y volvieron al Bazar donde los ladrones que habían logrado escapar los vieron llegar, sorprendidos de su regreso. A la semana, el entró por primera vez al Bazar sin intención de arrestar a ningún ladrón, trayendo consigo lo que acabó llamándose El Pacto.

El habló con el jefe de los ladrones, el Mago, también conocido como Fujitaka Kinomoto. Los dos hablaron y hablaron y hablaron, asta que un día llegaron a un acuerdo. Aquel acuerdo fue escrito en la hoja de papel que se convertiría en la posesión más preciada de los ladrones.

El Pacto era una larga hoja de papel en la que se había redactado más de una docena de condiciones entre las cuales estas:

*A condición de dejar a los ladrones habitar en el _Bazar de los Ladrones_ estos deberán ayudar a la Guardia obligatoriamente en lo que se les pida mientras no sea en temas que tienen que ver con robos.

*Mientras guardias y ladrones se encuentren en el lugar llamado _Bazar de los Ladrones_ ninguno de los dos grupos podrá practicar su oficio, en otras palabras, robar y/o arrestar.

*Los guardias no deben usar el _Bazar de los Ladrones_ como base secreta.

*Solo se les permite conocer el pacto a todos los ladrones habitantes del _Bazar de los Ladrones_ y a los tenientes, jefes de guardia, generales y pocos guardias.

*El miembro de la guardia que use este pacto en su propio beneficio será desterrado inmediatamente.

[…]

El Pacto fue leído por Fujitaka, el Mago, para los ladrones y por el para los guardias. Nadie dudó en respetarlo y desde entonces hasta ahora nunca había sido usado con fines chantajistas.

Sombra pensaba lo más rápido que le permitían sus neuronas, buscando una forma de escapar de aquella situación. No veía salida posible, pero él, como jefe temporal de los Ladrones y administrador del Bazar no podía hacer aquella escolta. Tampoco podía pedírselo a Yukito, sería algo demasiado cansado para su mente que recientemente no podía pensar con claridad y el sueño se apoderaba de él durante el día. Tampoco podía pedírselo a otro ladrón como La escarlata puesto que solo trabajaba de noche y sus trabajos no duraban más de un día, y ni loco se lo pediría a la banda de Wagizarahi, sus enemigos desde siempre. Touya seguía pensando cuando una voz lo sacó de su mente de forma brusca.

-Yo podría hacerlo.-dijo tímidamente Sakura. La sorpresa se leía en todas las caras, incluso en la de los guardias y el . En cambio Yue esbozó una sonrisa, como si supiera de antemano que la chica se ofrecería a hacer el trabajo en vista de acorralamiento.

-Aaaaaaa no, no no no-dijo Touya sacudiendo la cabeza.-, de eso nada monstruo.

-¿Y por que no?-protestó Sakura.

-Por que tú eres muy pequeña.

-Pues no parecías poder encontrar a nadie.

-Eso es porque no encuentro a nadie que esté de acuerdo con hacerlo, y eso no significa que tú puedas hacerlo.

-Ooooh vamos, ¡soy tu única opción, y lo sabes!

Touya no pudo responder a eso.

-¿Lo ves?

-Bueno, ¿lo habéis decidido ya o no tienes a nadie, Sombra?-dijo maliciosamente Yue.

"Yo me lo cargo" pensó Touya. "¡Lo tenía planeado desde el principio!".

-Aaaaaaah, está bien-dijo- Adelante Sakura.

-¡Bien!-gritó Sakura.-Voy yo.

-De acuerdo, mañana nos veremos en el parque de la plaza a las nueve, no llegues tarde.-y dicho esto Yue se marchó tal como había venido.

-Bueno,-dijo el .- con esto ya está todo terminado. Guardias, vayámonos.

Los ladrones observaron como los guardias se iban de la sala y esperaron a que la música, que se había parado al ver bajar a los guardias, volviera a sonar para poder hablar libremente.

-¡Pero que pesados!-dijo un ladrón.

-Esto ya es pasarse.-dijo otro.

-Como pueden llegar aquí y exigir, ¡ni que fueran Dios!-se quejó otro más.

-Esto es intolerable.

-¡Y encima Sakura!

-Ya no hay ni respeto.

-¡Ya basta!-gritó Touya.

Todos se callaron.

-Ya no sirve de nada que nos quejemos, además *discursito genial* así que no os preocupéis.

-¡Eh! ¡Touya!-gritó alguien desde las escaleras.

Touya giró la cabeza, se levantó y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa Yamazaki?

-Todos se preguntan si no habrá estado por ahí Yue, es que como hemos visto a la Guardia…

-Ahora voy a calmarlos.

Dicho esto Touya volvió corriendo a la mesa.

-Estamos en problemas.

A estas palabras Yukito reaccionó.

-No habrán…

-Si, justo eso. Yuki, te necesito abajo.-dijo Touya mientras volvía a las escaleras.

-De acuerdo, ahora bajo.

-¿Vas a estar bien, Yukito?-preguntó preocupada Sakura.

-Si, no te preocupes.

Dicho esto Yukito se levantó, se quitó la capa y bajó por las escaleras.

El resto de ladrones, incluida Sakura, le siguieron asta abajo.

Touya estaba subido en una mesa hablando de la conversación que habían tenido previamente. -…aunque nos pusieron entre la espada y la pared al usar El Pacto para chantajearnos la tonta, o debería decir valiente, bueno que más da…

Ka-Pum. Sakura le había callado de un pedrazo.

-Toooooouuyaaaaaa…- decía siniestramente.

-¡Pero que te pasa! Si estaba a punto de alabarte.

-¡Me has llamado tonta!-gritó.

-Pero si era un cumplido.

-Grrrrrrrrrrr.

-Así que ahora eres un perro.

-Touya.-dijo Yukito negando con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, seguimos luego Sakura.-Sakura asintió a pesar de estar tremendamente enfadada.

-Bueno, ya que está Yukito vamos a volver al tema de conversación.

-Dinos si Yue estaba aquí y si ha estado, ¿como ha podido entrar sin que le veamos?-dijo la Gorda.

-Si Gorggie, Yue ha estado aquí.-dijo Yukito.

-Si llego a haberle visto le habría pegado una paliza, ¡Como se atreve siquiera a aparecer en las reuniones!-dijo el Manco.

-Es imposible que lo hubieras visto Manco, de alguna forma pasa desapercibido para el ojo humano.-dijo esta vez Touya.-Tenemos que deciros que mañana Sakura ira a verle al parque de la plaza a las nueve.

-Dale su merecido Sakura.-gritó el Manco.-Intentaremos estar allí para darle la paliza que se merece después de todos estos años.

-¡No haréis eso!-gritó Touya.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Os lo he dicho antes, está en juego el Pacto, lamentablemente no podemos hacerle nada hasta que Sakura acabe la misión que le ha encargado.

-¡Menudo cabrón!

-Por favor olvidemos a Yue por hoy.-suplicó Yukito.

Entonces todos se callaron y decidieron volver a lo que estaban haciendo y acostar a los pequeños. Mientras todos se iban, Yamazaki, un chico de pelo corto marrón, ojos rasgados, que siempre llevaba una chaqueta sin mangas marrón con el cuello levantado que se ataba a un lado, una camisa de manga larga por debajo, unos pantalones largos, unas botas negras y siempre llevaba un puñal (también era el que había avisado a Touya), junto con su amiga Chijaru, una chica de pelo marrón con dos trenzas largas y flequillo, una camisa de manga larga sobre otra de manga corta, una falda sobre sus pantalones piratas y unas botas, iban juntos evitando a la gente hacia Yukito.

-¡Yukito!-gritó Yamazaki.

Yukito se giró.

-¿Qué pasa Yamazaki?

-¿Tu sabes porqué se crea tanto barullo con respecto al General Yue?

Yukito se cayó un rato y luego negó con la cabeza, nerviosamente

-Lo siento.

-No, nada. Tampoco pasa nada.-dijo Chijaru.

-Hasta luego.-dijo Yukito alejándose.

-Ese tipo oculta algo, estoy segura.

-¿eh?-se sorprendió Yamazaki.- ¿No acabas de decir que no importaba?

-Por favor si miente peor que tú.

-Aún así, ¿Por qué piensas que oculta algo?

-Estaba temblando, supongo que de ira, y te apuesto lo que quieras a que tiene que ver con el General Yue.

El G. Yue se dirigía hacia la sala del trono derecho y con paso seguro. Cuando entró, el Rey se hallaba rodeado por sus consejeros hablando sobre temas con respecto al reino. Cuando notaron su presencia, él hizo una reverencia y el rey ordenó a sus consejeros de retirarse. Una vez estuvieron a solas, Yue habló.

-Majestad, ya he dispuestota escolta para el príncipe Shaoran.

-Muy bien, General.-dijo el rey con una sonrisa.- Espero que sepa hacer su trabajo.

-Lo hará muy bien Majestad.

-Eso espero, confío en ti Yue. Estoy depositando el destino de mi hijo en esa persona y espero que no sea la persona equivocada.

-No lo será, mi señor.

-Si estas tan seguro es que todo esta en orden.

-Majestad…-empezó el general.

-Si, Yue.

-Sigo pensando que tendría que ponerse ha salvo, usted y su familia.

-De eso no te preocupes Yue, mis días ya están contados de todas formas, pronto moriré, por eso es importante poner a Shaoran a salvo. Mis hijas irán a ver a sus prometidos en sus respectivos reinos y Ieran, mi reina, se quedará a mi lado. Pero partirá cuando yo se lo ordene. Espero ser el único en morir en esta guerra que se avecina.

-¡Su Majestad! ¡No tiene la obligación de…!

-Al contrario Yue –le interrumpió el rey.- tengo la obligación de proteger a mi pueblo y es una gran responsabilidad que me llena de honor y felicidad. Es una decisión que hay que hacer cuando de tus manos penden las vidas de más de mil personas. Confío, Yue, que sepas enseñar esto a mi hijo cuando se siente en mi trono y lleve mi corona. Será un gran rey pero todavía tiene que aprender y este viaje le enseñará muchas cosas, estoy seguro. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Si, su Majestad. –dijo Yue con una reverencia.

Pero Yue no podía sentir preocupación, ¿había hecho lo correcto?

* * *

**Y Fin!**

¿Os ha gustado? espero que si...

De momento agradezco a Sakura1023 por haberme dejado el primer review. Arigatogozaimas-desu ^_^

¿Reviews? me alimentan, ¿no quereis que muera de inanicion?

**kitte-catte**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, hola! **Lo sé, lo sé, soy una lenta en subir y blablabla blablabla... Pero! he decidido de intentar subir caps los sabados asique intentaré cumplir a partir de esta semana. NO he podido responder a los reviews porque he tenido problemas con mi ordenador del siglo pasado pero espero que a partir de ahora vaya todo sobre ruedas. ^.^

Espero que os este gustando la historia, dentro de poco empezará la accion de verdad y decidme ¿deberia hacer los capitulos mas largos? Creo que si... bueno a parte de eso: Disfutad del capitulo! ^.^

**Disclaimer:**LOs personajes de esta historia no son mios son de las maravillosas CLAMP y yo, lamentablemente, no formo parte de ellas (-.-')

* * *

Capitulo 3

**Preparación. Comienzo**

Aquel día no llovía, y eso que solía llover últimamente. El General Yue estaba en el parque esperando por la llegada de Sakura.  
-¿Hueles algo Keroberos? -le preguntó a su león.  
El animal negó con la cabeza. Llevaban esperando por la llegada de la ladrona bastante tiempo y todavía no aparecía.  
-Tiene usted un animal precioso General.-dijo una dulce voz cerca de Keroberos.  
El león se sorprendió y su amo rodó los ojos. "Típico de los ladrones." pensó "Aparecer de la nada".  
-Llegas tarde ladrona.  
-Y Ud. demasiado pronto.  
-Bueno, ahora que estas aquí vamos a pasar al tema.-Sakura lo miro.- Tu trabajo consistirá en escoltar al Príncipe Shaoran hasta el reino de Clow.  
-Niño redomado ignorante de la vida real.-susurró Sakura.  
-¿Decías? –inquirió Yue.  
-Nada, siga. –dijo fingiendo inocencia.  
Yue lanzo una mirada amenazadora a Sakura antes de seguir.  
-Bien. Quiero que elijas el itinerario más rápido y más seguro para que no haya problemas en el camino. Si ocurre algún imprevisto quiero que lo protejas con tu vida.  
-¿Y si, por algún casual, le ocurre algo sin que yo pueda evitarlo? ¿Que pasaría entonces?  
-Tú preciado pacto seria roto en mil pedacitos delante de tus narices y toda la gente que quieres sufrirá sin que tu, como has dicho, "puedas evitarlo".  
-Tiene Ud. una mente muy maligna. -dijo siniestramente ella.  
-Y tu mucho que perder, así que más te vale que el Príncipe llegue con vida a Clow.  
Sakura temblaba de rabia de arriba abajo. Aquel hombre con un león al lado, aquel General con orgullo hasta el cielo y lealtad hasta la galaxia, le estaba dando la responsabilidad de coger la punta del hilo del cual estaban colgando todos sus seres queridos, todo su mundo.  
Tal era su rabia que sacó de su manga un puñal y se abalanzo hacia el General Yue rápida y precisa. Pero, antes siquiera de estirar su brazo, su puñal estaba en el suelo y tenia un dolor punzante en el bazo.  
-¿Que demonios?-preguntó confusa.  
Solo entonces se fijó en Yue. El General sostenía en su mano su espada enfundada y la miraba amenazante.  
-No vuelvas a intentar acercarte más de lo que ya estas a mí.  
La mirada de Sakura se tornó siniestra, pero no dijo nada y se alejó de varios pasos de Yue. El hombre se subió a lomos de su león, mientras que ella lo vio alejarse. Una vez desapareció, ella se esfumo de allí.

-Señorita Daidouji, debe arreglarse bien para ver a su prometido, llegará esta tarde así que dese prisa y entre en el cuarto.-le dijo una de sus muchas sirvientas.  
-Entendido.-le dijo ella.

Se levantó y entró.  
Tomoyo Daidouji era la hija de los grandes y ricos señores Daidouji, dueños de una gran parte del comercio de la ciudad. Era una muchacha de pelo negro, largo y ondulado, y sus ojos violetas ocultaban muchas cosas a la vez que mostraban una belleza increíble. Era una persona gentil y observadora. Estaba prometida con el hijo único de los duques Hiraguizawa, ricos e importantes. Su hijo, Eriol Hiraguizawa, era muy apuesto, según decían los rumores, y se decía que poseía un ingenio increíble al igual que se rumoreaba que ya había organizado alguno de los comercios de sus padres. Esa tarde se conocerían el uno al otro. Para la ocasión, Tomoyo se había puesto un vestido color caribe con encajes y algún que otro lazo le salía de las mangas enredándose en sus brazos, manos y dedos. El diseño del vestido era suyo y había tenido la intención de darle un toque algo oriental y simular mangas largas.  
Tomoyo miraba el jardín mientras esperaba la llegada de los Hiraguizawa cuando oyó unos ruidos de pisadas.  
-No hace falta que te escondas, -dijo con una sonrisa.- no hay nadie.  
-¿Como sabes que soy yo? -le respondió la susodicha.  
-Intuición femenina.  
Las dos chicas rieron, hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían.  
-¿Que haces tan guapa? -le preguntó Sakura intrigada.  
-Hoy conoceré a mi prometido.  
-Vaya... -dijo la castaña decaída.- ¿Tan pronto?  
-Quince años no es pronto Sakurilla.  
-¿Podré seguir viéndote aunque estés casada?  
-Siempre podrás verme. Y tu, ¿que noticias me traes?  
-Yue.  
-¿El General?  
-El mismo.  
-¿Que te ha hecho?  
-Lo que ha hecho, es algo que no me gusta nada.  
La mirada de Sakura se volvió siniestra recordando lo pasado.  
-Tiene que ver con el pacto. -soltó.  
-¿Te esta haciendo chantaje?  
-No es eso exactamente. -dijo mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga.- Hace unos días fue a pedirle a Touya que escoltara al príncipe a Clow, si rechazábamos: adiós al pacto, hola a la orca.  
-¿Ira tu hermano?  
-No, conseguí arreglármelas para ir yo en su lugar.  
-Debe de haberse opuesto completamente.-dijo Tomoyo con una risita.  
-Muchísimo. -bufó.  
Las dos amigas rieron muchísimo, tratando de esconder la tensión que había aparecido según había avanzado la conversación.

-¿Por qué te propusiste tú a hacerlo?

-Touya no puede ir, él debe estar aquí. Yukito tampoco, le resulta imposible hacer bien una misión encomendada por la guardia, ya sabes, por lo que pasó. –Suspiró.- Y, vale, es cierto que hay muchos capacitados para esta misión pero, Yue no aceptaría a cualquiera así que solo se me ocurrió que podía ir yo.

-Pero el General te saca de tus casillas, tiene que ser muy duro hacer lo que te pide sin rechistar. –dijo Tomoyo con tono preocupado.

-Desgraciadamente, aunque quisiera no podría ni tocarle. Maneja su espada de una forma un tanto extraña, casi mágica, lo admiro por ese dominio que tiene pero no puedo perdonarle y el no actúa como si se arrepintiera.

-Yo creo que el General esconde muchas cosas, -Sakura la miró, extrañada.-es una persona cerrada pero no tiene mucha fuerza sentimental. Yo diría que se arrepintió, alguna vez.

-No creo que sea eso Tomoyo, después de todo es de Yue de quien estamos hablando. Pero, si se arrepintió alguna vez, es algo que me gustaría saber.

-No conozco personalmente al General pero si algún día le llego a ver te diré lo que pienso de él, ¿vale? –terminó dedicando a Sakura una sonrisa sincera.

Sakura la miro, pensativa. Finalmente, dijo:

-Te lo encargo.

Las dos amigas se sonrieron, era un trato.

-¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? –dijo Tomoyo al cabo de un rato.  
-Claro. Fue un día muy parecido a este, ¿verdad?

**Flash back**

_**-¡Rápido! ¡Hay que encontrarla! -gritaban en la calle.- ¡No puede haber ido muy lejos!  
-¿Que ha pasado madre?-preguntaba una pequeña Tomoyo a su madre.  
-Nada cariño, solo ha habido otro robo.-le respondió su madre.  
-No me gustan los ladrones.  
-A mi tampoco cariño. Tú quédate aquí y no te pasara nada.  
Su madre se levantó y se fue dejando a la niña sola. Tomoyo salió al jardín y se acerco al cerezo pegado a la pared.  
-Sé que estas ahí arriba.  
-¿Como lo has sabido? - le preguntó voz dulce desde el árbol.  
-Intuición femenina.  
-Jajajajajaja.-se río la voz.  
Una vez la persona termino de reír, bajo del árbol mostrando a una pequeña Sakura llena de arañazos.  
-¿Quien eres?  
-Sakura.  
-Que divertido.-dijo la pequeña Tomoyo.  
-¿El que?  
-Elegiste el mejor árbol en el que esconderte. En un cerezo nunca podrían decir cual de todas eres.  
-¿Todas?-inquirió Sakura.  
-Están ahí arriba, por todo el árbol.-dijo Tomoyo señalando la copa del árbol.- Esta lleno de Sakuras*.  
Cuando Sakura lo entendió se le ilumino la cara y se rió incitando a la otra a hacer lo mismo. **_

**Fin Flash back**

-Aquel día me enamoré de tu cara. -dijo Tomoyo con estrellas en los ojos.- ¡Oooh! Sakura -dijo en tono de suplica.- Déjame hacerte un retrato ¡Porfaporfaporfaporfa!  
-To-tomoyo...-dijo la aludida con una gota en la frente.- Ya sabes que no me gusta quedarme quieta.  
-Esta bien.- se rindió con un suspiro. -¿Pero podré hacerte uno junto con el príncipe?  
Sakura se cayó de la sorpresa.  
-¡¿Pe-pe-pero que dices?!- gritó sobresaltada, pero no tardó en comprender el verdadero sentido de la frase de su mejor amiga.- ¡Tomoyo! ¿Que insinúas?  
-No se a que te refieres, ¿dímelo tú?  
La cara de Sakura se convirtió en un arco iris de colores haciendo reír a su mejor amiga.  
-Bueno, espero que todo te salga bien Sakurilla.  
-Gracias futura señora Hiraguizawa.  
Llamaron a la puerta.  
-Señorita Daidouji, la familia Hiraguizawa a llegado, la están esperando.  
-Parece que me tengo que ir.-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa melancólica.  
-¿Volverás?  
-Por supuesto.  
Sakura desapareció por el cerezo como tantas otras veces. Y, como tantas otras veces, Tomoyo se quedó mirando el jardín, pensando. Mientras los pétalos de flor de cerezo caían sobre los restos de la anterior lluvia, la puerta corredera, a espaldas de Tomoyo, se abrió silenciosamente dejando entrar a un joven adolescente. El joven se acercó a la chica, en silencio.  
-Es Ud. muy sigiloso señorito Hiraguizawa.-dijo Tomoyo, girándose a ver a su prometido.  
Al darse la vuelta se encontró frente a un joven apuesto, de tez pálida, pelo y ojos oscuros, lentes y una amable sonrisa. Iba elegante.  
-Encantada, soy Tomoyo Daidouji. -se levantó e hizo una reverencia.  
-Lo mismo digo, soy Eriol Hiraguizawa.-dijo el muchacho respondiendo a la reverencia con otra.-La esperan en el salón.  
-Entonces, habrá que darse prisa.  
Eriol le tendió un brazo a Tomoyo y esta lo cogió finamente. Una persona interesante, su prometido.

Llevaba los últimos tres días planeando un itinerario que perfeccionaba a cada hora que pasaba para no obtener ninguna objeción por parte del príncipe. Cada camino que había escogido tenia un desvió, por si hubiera demasiados bandidos que les atacaran, y pudieran escapar con vida de cualquier parte y seguir llegando a su destino. Una vez tuvo el itinerario claro, se lo mostró al General Yue que dio su aprobación secamente, haciendo rabiar a Sakura. Esa mañana iría al parque a encontrarse con el príncipe y llevárselo durante dos meses, si conseguía un par de caballos, y más si no los conseguía. A pesar de ser mucho tiempo, seria el suficiente para evitar que la guerra que se avecinaba no los pillara en el reino de los reyes Li.  
Cogió todo lo que necesitaba: varias bolsas de dinero, comida,… y metió todo en una bolsa, además de los planos. Una vez estuvo lista se dirigió directamente hacia la salida del Bazar, sin despedirse de nadie.  
Los ladrones tenían una regla con respecto a las largas misiones que hacían, si pensaban volver con vida, no debían despedirse, si creían que no volverían, debían despedirse.

* * *

**FIN!** Lo se un final un poco seco y vacio, bueno conocemos a Tomoyo en este fabuloso capitulo y ,aunque no lo sepais todavia, ella y su querido prometido tendran un papel importante en la historia. No podian quedarse en segundo plano, jamas lo haria, no con ellos. Son demasiado guays!

BUeno pues, doy miles y miles de gracias a **sakura1023**, a **Endri** **Li-Tsukiyomi**, a **sofia trinidad** y a **Drainkhan **por seguir mi historia. Tambien a los que la leen y no lo señalan (acepto que no me envien reviews aunque, si sois autores, sabreis que los reviews animan un monton y adoro recibir, me alimentan la imaginacion)

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! **Soy un tremendo desastre, se me olvidó publicar el sabado, soy una inutil. No se cumplir espectativas. me odio a mi misma.

Bueno, volviendo a mi fic, E aqui el cuarto capitulo! Espero que os guste, disfrutadlo.

**Disclaimer: **Por mucho que quiera no puedo ser cuatro personas maravillosas al mismo tiempo. asi que, por logica, no puedo ser CLAMP.

* * *

Capitulo 4:

******Comunicación. Partida**

Sakura llegó al parque la primera. Al no ver a nadie subió a un árbol y esperó. Sacó una manzana de su bolsa y le dio un mordisco. No tuvo tiempo de terminar la manzana cuando aparecieron dos figuras entre la bruma matinal. Una era grande y corpulenta y andaba delante de la otra más bajita pero altiva.  
Las dos personas se acercaron al árbol en el que estaba Sakura.  
-...debería estar aquí - decía la persona mas alta.  
-No me interesa - respondió la otra secamente.  
Sakura creyó que ese era el mejor momento para bajar. Y saltó, con la manzana aún en la mano.  
-Sakura, lista para servir - dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
-¿Eres tu la escolta del príncipe? -dijo el hombre alto que resultó ser un guardia.  
-A mi pesar, sí.  
-¿Como puedo asegurarme?-preguntó desconfiado.  
-Volviendo a preguntarle a tu General y que te diga que sí, soy yo - sugirió ella con una sonrisa. - Pero eso no te conviene, el tiempo que tardes en hacer eso habremos perdido tiempo y puede que no estemos fuera del reino para cuando estalle la guerra.  
-Con eso me basta - dijo el soldado tragando saliva. - Príncipe Shaoran, - hizo una reverencia - ésta será su escolta para alcanzar el reino de Clow.  
-¿Estás seguro de que sirve? - dijo quitándose la capucha el príncipe. - ¿Tú sola podrás protegerte?  
Sakura no pasó por alto el tono de superioridad en la voz del niño arrogante que la miraba, amenazante.  
-Le ruego mida sus palabras, uno nunca sabe qué le puede pasar si no controla su boca.  
-¿Me estás amenazando? - inquirió él.  
-Le estoy dando un consejo - dijo ella con una falsa sonrisa. - Y soy la única escolta que vais a recibir por mucho que pidáis más.  
-Si no te pones en mi camino puede que acepte llevarte a mi lado.  
-Procure usted no estorbarme en mis asuntos y yo le salvaré sus preciosas posaderas.  
-¡Cómo te atreves...! – empezó a gritar él, pero se calló.  
Entre los dos adolescentes había aparecido una figura con uniforme militar y mirada severa. Era el General Yue.  
-Perdone sus modales, Príncipe, -dijo haciendo una reverencia, refiriéndose a Sakura. - He de admitir a mi pesar que la chica no es muy educada pero le protegerá a costa de su vida, se lo aseguro.  
Shaoran lo miró con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.  
-Si... si tú lo dices... - dijo.  
-Bien, si el problema está resuelto... - dijo levantándose con las manos a la espalda.  
Sakura, que no había dicho nada hasta entonces, iba a protestar pero se calló al ver las manos de Yue: las dos tenían marcas en la palma de la mano. ¡Aquel hombre que estaba parado frente a ella no era más que Yukito!  
Se le abrieron los ojos como platos, ¿Qué hacia aquí? Disimuladamente, miró a su alrededor y descubrió un trozo de pañuelo que pertenecía a su hermano. Su sobre-protector hermano, una mueca de "será gilipollas" apareció en su cara a la vez que en su ceja se instaló un tic nervioso. A veces le costaba creer que su hermano era el mismo que había conseguido robar en una casa de burgueses comerciantes a la vez que se presentaba en una reunión en la que se le reclamaba. Una reunión hecha por los guardias para pillarle robando. Trató de olvidarse de su hermano y se concentró en su situación. Se preguntaba si los otros dos reconocerían a Yukito. Pero no, se habían tragado la trola de una forma impresionante. Contuvo sus ganas de reír y se quedó callada.  
Yukito se alejó rápidamente del lugar siendo seguido torpemente por el guardia. Sakura se preguntó si conseguiría deshacerse del soldado, pero dejó sus pensamientos de lado y se centró en sus propios problemas.  
-¿Esta usted dispuesto a hacer caso de lo que le diga o tendré que amordazarle? - le preguntó a Shaoran.  
-Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo...  
-Bien, ahora...- pero no pudo terminar la frase.  
-...con un par de condiciones.-la interrumpió con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

Sakura lo miró con odio, "¿Porque no me sorprende?" pensó.  
-¿Cuales? - casi escupió Sakura.  
-La primera: que me sirvas en todo lo que te pida sin rechistar. Y la segunda: que no me seas insolente, nunca.  
Sakura perdió toda la paciencia que le quedaba y agarró al chico por el cuello de su camisa.  
-Por mi bien, -soltó con una mirada oscura.- pero si te pido que me hagas caso, me haces caso. Si, por ejemplo, hay que arrodillarse ante alguien y yo me arrodillo, tú te arrodillas, ¿lo has entendido?  
El príncipe la miró con repulsión pero asintió. Sakura le soltó y se puso a andar, Shaoran la miró, se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y la siguió.  
Salieron del parque y se dirigieron a la entrada principal de la ciudad. Una vez allí, Sakura se desvió y se dirigió hacia un cerezo que había cerca de la puerta.  
Cuando Shaoran la alcanzó, ella le miraba de arriba a abajo como si lo analizara.  
-¿Que? - dijo él.  
-Tu ropa.  
-Es ropa de plebeyo, para camuflarme mejor entre la gente.  
-No. Es ropa de burgués y tú ahora eres un simple campesino.  
-¿Que sugieres entonces?  
-Espera aquí. - dijo y subió a lo alto del árbol.  
Shaoran no entendía lo que pasaba. Se había levantado de mal humor, no quería ser escoltado por un desconocido de forma clandestina hasta el reino vecino, el quería luchar en la guerra al lado de su padre, pero, en vez de eso, su padre le dijo que debía marcharse. Además, le habían metido en ropas vulgares sin colores vivos ni representativos. Y ahora, esta chica le decía que no eran las ropas que debía llevar, sino unas más vulgares aún. Ya no quería saber como se moverían atravesando el reino.  
Mientras tanto, Sakura estaba en una cabaña, construida por los ladrones, entre las ramas del cerezo, buscando cosas que le fueran de utilidad.  
Encontró una capa rasgada en los bordes, una camisa y unos pantalones de hombre, lo cogió todo y lo metió en su bolsa. Miró una última vez a la cabaña y saltó al suelo.

Shaoran estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando Sakura cayó a su lado. Al oírla se sobresaltó y se puso en posición de ataque, pero se relajó cuando reconoció a Sakura.  
-Ten más cuidado. -le soltó.  
Sakura solo lo miró y le lanzó una capa.  
-Póntela, y cúbrete la cabeza.

-Ya tengo una, y no me tutees.

-Esa llama demasiado la atención. Así que cámbiesela.-dijo poniendo especial acento en tratarle de usted.  
Shaoran obedeció. Una vez se hubo puesto la capa Sakura cogió la otra y se puso en marcha hacia la puerta.

Al ser pronto por la mañana mucha gente entraba en la ciudad y otra mucha salía. Sakura se puso la capucha de su capa, se cubrió el cuerpo entero y se encorvó, fingiendo ser un anciano. Shaoran la miraba con inquietud y desconfianza, pero nadie podía ver su cara (habría sido muy divertido verla). Tras dudar un instante siguió a Sakura como si nada. Apenas atravesaron la puerta había un largo puente, lo atravesaron y Sakura, aún actuando, se agacho como si le hubiera dado un dolor espantoso. El príncipe, al no saber que hacer, se acercó a Sakura para averiguar que estaba tramando. Pero, no se esperó a que, apenas se pusiera frente a Sakura, ella le agarrara y lo arrastrara debajo del puente, al lado del río.  
Para Sakura, arrastrar por la arena al príncipe y hacerlo aterrizar en el barro hizo que expulsara de su cuerpo parte de la rabia que llevaba acumulada. Para Shaoran fue una experiencia desagradable.  
-¡¿A que ha venido eso?!-le gritó a Sakura apenas se incorporó.  
-Ssssh.- lo silenció Sakura.-Cállate.  
-Dime porque me has arrastrado aquí abajo.  
-Para que te cambies.  
A Shaoran se le desencajó la mandíbula, ¿que pretendía aquella chica?  
-Oh, aquí ha habido alguien con pensamientos verdes. –dijo ella adivinando sus pensamientos.  
Las mejillas de Shaoran se coloraron un poco.  
-Bueno, ¿me la das o que? -espetó.  
Como respuesta recibió un buruño de ropa en la cara. Sakura se alejó dejando a Shaoran cambiarse. Y subió a intentar ver como podían seguir.

Shaoran estaba tremendamente irritado. En su vida, nadie le había tratado de igual forma, y eso le sacaba de sus casillas. Pero no podía quejarse, si se quejaba seguramente la chica le saldría con comentarios de lo mas insolentes y el no podría responder. Pero tenia pensado hacérselo pasar muy mal en cuanto tuviera la ocasión, puesto que ella había accedido a hacer lo que el le pidiera a cambio de que el la siguiera sin rechistar.  
Miró la ropa con despreció, nunca en su vida se había tenido que poner algo tan vulgar. Seguidamente miró su aspecto, después de haber rodado por la arena y el barro, sus ropas eran aún peores que las que tenía limpias en la mano, así que, por cuestiones de higiene, se cambio. En otras circunstancias, jamás lo habría hecho.

Para cuando Sakura volvió a bajar Shaoran ya se había cambiado, pero la chica pudo adivinar que había tenido problemas puesto que sus zapatos, piernas y brazos y parte de la cara tenían barro.  
-No estas mal.-dijo maliciosa.- Ahora veamos si aparte del aspecto, puedes comportarte como un plebeyo.  
La chica cogió el taco de ropa elegante de la mano del chico y lo metió en su bolsa.  
-Si la limpiamos podremos hacernos un dinerillo.  
-¿Pretendes venderlas?  
-¿Algún reparo, su majestad?-dijo con un tono sarcástico.  
El príncipe no dijo nada.  
Sakura se movió y Shaoran, tras ponerse la capucha, la siguió.  
Volvieron a entrar en el camino y andaron un poco hasta que un carro paso a su lado y se subieron en el.

-escolta)))).(((({-}Sakura&Shaoran{-})))).((((escolta-

Apenas habían perdido de vista la ciudad y a Shaoran le parecía que llevaban millas. A cada rato Sakura le echaba una mirada. El chico retrasaba la marcha. Reconocía que ella también iba lenta puesto que llevaba bastante sin caminar durante varias horas seguidas, pero sabía que en un par de días ya no se cansaría tanto. En cambio, no creía que fuese el caso del príncipe. Su forma de caminar mostraba que no estaba acostumbrado a caminar y se paraba cada dos por tres. Sakura se dijo que debía encontrar un par de caballos pronto. De todas formas, el camino por el que iban no era el más fácil del mundo. Era un camino empinado y rocoso, había muchos árboles pero no podían pararse en cualquier sitio. Esperaba que el Li no se convirtiera en un peso muerto que llevar a la espalda.

Mientras, Shaoran la maldecía interiormente. "Incompetente, inútil, estúpida, creída, manipuladora, ojala te pudras en el infierno, en cuanto pueda te despedazo,…" pensaba mientras trataba de coger aire. Odiaba andar, pero su orgullo le hacia morderse la lengua y no quejarse, no le daría mas placeres a esa chica. Se preguntaba de donde la habría sacado Yue. No tenia esa tendencia que tenían los guardias de alabarle, no lo trataba con respeto y le hacia parecer un payaso cubierto de barro seco, arena, sudor y trozos de plantas muertas. Contenía sus impulsos de saltarle al cuello y ahogarla ahí mismo. Pero, en la condición en la que estaba, ella se lo quitaría de encima y lo dejaría K.O.

-¡Oye! -la llamó.

-Tengo nombre. –le respondió.

-Y yo no me lo sé.

-Sakura Kinomoto.

-¡Kinomoto! –la volvió a llamar.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿A dónde estamos yendo?

-Al pueblo al pie de la colina.

-¿Cuándo llegaremos?

-Por la noche.

-¿Cuándo piensas dejarme comer?

-En el próximo claro.

Al menos la chica había traído comida.

Estaba arto. Estaba claro que ese día sería el primero de una continuación de días horribles y desagradables, y suponiendo como eran las cosas en el mundo, los siguientes serian mucho peores.

Siguieron caminando un trecho de camino más y se detuvieron en el primer sitio despejado que vieron. Sakura se sentó en la sombra de un árbol, se quitó la mochila de la espalda y empezó a sacar las provisiones que había cogido. Tenía varias barras de pan, un gran trozo de queso, y una barra de fuet. Para Sakura eran mas que suficientes, para Shaoran eran migas de pan.

-¿pretendes que SOLO coma eso?

-Si. –respondió mientras sacaba un puñal de dentro de su bota.

-Pero si con eso no me alimento.

-Pues es lo que hay, y espero que sobre.

Shaoran no estaba en condición de replicar mas así que se sentó y esperó.

Sakura se hizo un sándwich y empezó a comer. Viendo que Shaoran la miraba demandante paró de comer y le preguntó:

-¿A que esperas?

-A que me prepares la comida.

-¿Perdona?

-Prepárame la comida.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Creí haber oído un "por mi bien" esta mañana, ¿lo habré imaginado? Si no pasó eso significa que… ¡Oh! No tengo por que hacerte caso. –a Sakura se le desencajó la mandíbula, ¿de verdad estaba oyendo lo que estaba oyendo?.- Entonces, si no tengo porque seguirte me iré al pueblo mas cercano y allí desvelaré mi identidad a todo el mundo para que me escolten hombres de verdad.

-Eres perverso. –dijo cogiendo de nuevo su puñal y poniéndose ha hacer un bocadillo al príncipe.

-Ya lo sé, es algo eficaz. ¿Tu que crees?

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada. Sería una comida larga.

* * *

**Final finalisimo! **

Bueno, ¿que os a parecido? ¿Os imaginabais a Shaoran así? ¿Os ha gustado como se han conocido? ¿Que creeis que va a pasar? ¿quereis un adelanto? ¿Sabeis que no lo voy a dar aunque lo pidais? ¬¬ Es broma ^. ^¿Os e dejado en intriga?

¡Empieza el viaje de Escolta! ¿Se llegaran a llevar bien Sakura y Shaoran? ¿Volveeremos a saber de los ladrones? ¿Que papel tiene Yue en esta historia? ¿esta la autora como una cabra? ¿O tal vez solo esta pidiendo reviews? ¿Pero los responderá alguna vez?

¡Todo eso y mas en el proximo capitulo de ESCOLTA!

**kitte-catte**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ya está ya está ya está! **Ya llegó el quinto capitulo! Lo sé, lo sé, es para asesinarme, verdad? pero al menos no e tardado un año! Bueno, paro de hablar y cuento:

En este capitulo la distante relación entre Sakura y Shaoran parece estar acortandose, aunque siguen sin llevarse especialmente bien... Tambien (atención novedad): ¿os habeís preguntado, alguna vez, sobre que relación tienen Yue y Yukito? Si no sabeís de lo que hablo, por favor volved a leer los dos primeros capitulos (onegaishimas) Pues en este capitulo se aclararan las dudas (si es que no era obio) sobre su relación y parentesco, pero se (tratará de añadir) un nuevo misterio...

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no son invención mia (salvo algunos (aquellos cuyos nombres no os suenen de nada y sean ridiculamente ridiculos) que si que me he inventado yo) son propiedad de las super-hiper-mega-maravillosas CLAMP ^.^

Ahora, sumergiros en mi (super?) historia...

* * *

Capitulo 5:

**Parada**

Ya había anochecido cuando entraron en el pueblo. Era un pueblo pequeñito que parecía tener más actividad de día que de noche. Todas las calles estaban llenas de burdeles y tabernas, los hombres reían y bebían. Shaoran veía eso como una degradación del hombre en la evolución. Los dos adolescentes llevaban puestas sus capuchas y se movían entre las sombras. Aunque el príncipe hubiese resultado ser un patoso a lo largo del camino era tan ágil como Sakura para esconderse y no hacerse notar. Poco a poco se fueron alejando de la zona de tabernas y se fueron acercando a la zona de burdeles. Allí el ambiente era diferente. No se oía ningún ruido en las calles pero las luces de los burdeles estaban encendidas y desprendían colores cargados. Shaoran miró con algo de inquietud a Sakura cuando la vio acercarse para llamar a la puerta de un burdel llamado "_La Rosa Placentera_".

"La Rosa Placentera" era un burdel de alta calidad. No se parecía a los de las anteriores calles. Las barras de incienso colgaban, junto con las lámparas, del techo. El olor se juntaba con el humo de las pipas y los cigarros y dejaba un toque asfixiante en el aire. Las lámparas destilaban un color ocre e iluminaban el vestíbulo lo suficiente para darle un aire exótico y con clase.

Sakura se adentró en el lugar seguida de Shaoran. La chica andaba con paso seguro y decidido, mientras que el chico, con la capucha puesta, miraba con desconfianza a cualquier mujer que viera. Una vez se hubieron parado en el centro del vestíbulo por la gran escalera de mármol que tenían enfrente bajó un hombre con muchas prisas y se acercó, a una distancia prudente, a Sakura.

-¡Bienvenidos a mi dulce burdel! ¿En que puedo serviros?

El hombre tenía unos treinta y muchos años, su aspecto era elegante pero no llegaba a darle un toque importante. Llevaba una camisa blanca con flecos en las mangas y el cuello, encima se había puesto una chaqueta turquesa y unos pantalones y zapatos a juego.

-Hola, Mairon Yuuske.-respondió Sakura.- ¿Te acuerdas de mí? -le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! -dijo sorprendido.- Eres la hermana pequeña de Sombra, ¿no?

-Exacto.

El hombre la miro con suspicacia, frotándose la perilla morena. Después, se acomodo el bigote e hizo una seña a una de las chicas en las escaleras que bajó y se acerco a Sakura:

-Seguidme. -escupió, y se volvió a dirigir hacia las escaleras.

Sakura que estaba pendiente del hombre a la vez que del príncipe cogió la muñeca de este ultimo y tiró de él para que la siguiera sin que pudiera pensárselo. Sabía que el chico sabía que eran exactamente los burdeles, pero estaba igual de segura que nunca había estado en uno, el pensar eso le quito otro poco de la rabia que contenía, pues esa teoría dejaba en ridículo a "Su Majestad" a los ojos de plebeyos como ella.

Subieron por las escaleras siguiendo a la chica y ella les condujo a una habitación, algo apartada de las demás puesto que de sus puertas salían extraños gemidos y gritos. Una vez llegaron al cuarto la chica les pasó las llaves y se fue.

Cuando Shaoran entró en la habitación se sintió salvado pero a la vez asqueado. Nunca en su vida había imaginado que entraría en un burdel. Había oído hablar de ellos, pero se había jurado a si mismo que no entraría en un antro de tan bajo nivel.

-¡¿Que hacemos en este sitio?!-le exigió.

-Pasar la noche.- le respondió ella.

-¿Y por que tiene que ser en un, un...-suspiro exasperado, no podía pronunciarlo.- ¡una casa de placer!

-No te rebajas a decir "burdel", ¿eh?

-Es de tan bajo nivel...

Sakura sonrió de lado.

-Eres muy refinado, ¿no?

Shaoran la fulminó con la mirada y no respondió. La chica parecía ser normal pero era borde e irrespetuosa, y al príncipe no le agradaba. Empezaba a pensar que era buena en lo que hacia pero seguir sin fiarse de ella.

Al ver que su "trabajo" no iba a decir nada mas, Sakura se acercó a la cama y posó su bolsa encima. La abrió y saco un plano y un papel. Volvió a coger su mochila y la tiró a un lado de la cama. Se sentó al lado de la mochila y abrió el plano.

-Le aconsejo que duerma, príncipe. -le dijo sin mirarle siquiera.

-¿Debería? -le pregunto como si quisiera jugar con ella.

Sakura dirigió su mirada del plano a y Shaoran para ver si lo decía en serio o solo se estaba mofando de ella.

-Creo que nos vendría bien a los dos.-le respondió ella con una sonrisa y una mirada irónicas, y un mensaje subliminal en su frase.

-Todavía no me fío de ti Kinomoto.

-¿Acaso crees que yo si confío en ti?

Shaoran no supo como interpretar esa frase.

-La desconfianza puede salvarte la vida, nunca sabes con quien estas tratando, por mucho… -Sakura paró por un segundo, parecía que había recordado algo, pero al poco tiempo su mirada se volvió siniestra.- por mucho que se conozca a la persona de toda la vida.

-¿Alguien te ha hecho eso?

-¿A mi?, no. Por suerte a mi no me lo ha hecho nadie pero, sé de alguien a quien le ha pasado.

-Vamos que tu frase viene de la sabiduría de otros.

-Se podría decir que si. Pero aun así debería dormir. No quiero llevar un peso mas mientras ando.

Shaoran no dijo nada por el comentario y se fue a la cama porque, después de todo, estaba cansado.

* * *

Le había llevado toda la mañana deshacerse de aquel guardia, pero con un poco de ayuda por parte de Touya había logrado su propósito. El resto del día Yukito había hecho lo que siempre hacia, estafar a la gente fingiendo poder leerles el futuro a la vez que conseguía adueñarse de sus bolsas llenas de dinero. Se había pasado la tarde como el resto de de los días pero hubo algo que hizo que ese día fuera diferente. Mientras volvía al Bazar, ya de noche, trato de atajar por algún lado pero, para su mala suerte, en una calle un gato salió a su encuentro. Era un gato amarillo con dos motas blancas en la espalda con forma de alas y mirada negra que lo fijaba. Yukito no tardó en motar su mirada sobre su persona, y no pudo evitar tensarse. Puede que no lo pareciera pero Yukito sabia perfectamente cuando algo que le pasaba era bueno y cuando algo era malo. Bien, pues ese era uno de los momentos que eran malos. Yukito dio un paso hacia atrás para intentar salir corriendo pero el gato empezó a andar hacia él y, de golpe, perdió su movilidad. El felino le agarró por la capa que llevaba y tiró. Cuando Yukito empezó a avanzar hacia él, dejó de tirar e hizo que el chico le siguiera.  
Yukito estaba confuso, primero aparecía el gato, luego no podía moverse y ahora su cuerpo andaba solo. Estaba claro que ese era el día más raro que había vivido en los últimos años. Según avanzaban, Yukito empezó a reconocer el camino por el cual el gato lo llevaba. Era una calle por la cual había pasado tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta.

-¿Porque me llevas por aquí? -le dijo al gato sabiendo que no recibiría ninguna respuesta.

El gato lo miró de reojo y aceleró el paso. Los pies de Yukito siguieron su ritmo, aunque él intentaba dar media vuelta. Se acercaban a un gran caserón y el nerviosismo del ladrón aumentó de golpe, se acercaron a la puerta y el chico casi notaba un agujero negro en el estomago, pero pasaron de largo, cosa que sorprendió y alegró a Yukito. Pero su alegría duró poco puesto que el gato ya lo llevaba a otro sitio conocido, mucho mejor conocido que la casa anterior. El minino se paró en un muro algo derruido con zarzas y enredaderas cubriéndolo casi por completo. Ese lugar, Yukito lo conocía de toda la vida. El gato amarillo se acercó a Yukito que esta vez no retrocedió puesto que estaba sumido en sus recuerdos, unos recuerdos lejanos que había borrado de su mente por el dolor que le provocaban...

**Flash back**

_**Se oían gritos por toda la casa. Al parecer, el tímido, reservado y llorón de su hermano gemelo. Yukito sabía que dentro de poco entrarían en su cuarto así que, dejó la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo encima de la mesa y esperó a que llamaran a la puerta.**_

_**-Yukito-bocchan, ¿se puede?**_

_**Yukito se sonrió a si mismo antes de responder, sabía que llamarían antes de entrar.**_

_**-Adelante. -dijo educadamente.**_

_**Abrieron rápidamente la puerta corrediza ante la afirmativa del niño.**_

_**-¿Ha visto a su hermano? -le dijeron preocupados varios hombres.**_

_**-¿Se ha vuelto a perder? -preguntó sabiendo ya la respuesta.**_

_**Los hombres solo asintieron.**_

_**-Iré a buscarle entonces.**_

_**-Nos sería de mucha ayuda, Yukito-bocchan.- dijo uno de los hombres agachándose a modo de agradecimiento.**_

_**Yukito Tsukishiro, con tan solo siete años de edad, ya parecía que tenía diez. Era un niño responsable y amable, dedicado en su trabajo, con un hermano gemelo algo cerrado y reservado al cual quería mucho. Pero este hermano suyo era algo inseguro y tímido aunque no se le notaba mucho. Su problema: se perdía a menudo por razones que solo él y Yukito conocían.**_

_**Ahora, Yukito andaba por los alrededores de la casa buscando a su hermano. Había ido a pasear al mercado y al parecer no se había sabido de él desde entonces. El chico iba pensando, mientras caminaba, en donde podría haberse metido el reservado de su gemelo, cuando, girando una esquina, entre unas zarzas y enredaderas que cubrían un muro derruido vio un trozo de tela blanca que sobresalía. Reconoció la tela enseguida y corrió a tirar de ella.**_

_**-¡Uuaaaaaa!-gritó alguien al otro lado de la tela.**_

_**Entonces Yukito se dio cuenta de que la tela no era solo un trozo, sino que su hermano al completo. Dejó de tirar de la tela y con sus manos apartó las zarzas y enredaderas haciéndose varios cortes en el acto.**_

_**-¿Estas ahí? -preguntó.**_

_**-¿Yukito? -preguntó esta, sorprendida de verlo ahí. -¿Que haces aquí?**_

_**-Buscarte. -le respondió el otro con una sonrisa.- ¿Donde te habías metido?**_

_**-Es que volviendo a casa quise pasar por nuestro escondite y he encontrado un gatito. -terminó dejando ver a un gato, que mas bien parecía un cachorro de león amarillo con dos motas blancas en la espalda, enredado entre las zarzas.**_

_**-¡Pobrecito! -exclamó preocupado al ver el estado en el que se encontraba en animal. -¿Como ha acabado ahí?**_

_**-No lo sé, pero no consigo sacarlo sin hacerle daño.**_

_**-Déjame ayudarte. -dijo Yukito sentándose al lado de su hermano.**_

_**Su gemelo le abrió paso esperando que cupiesen los dos en el agujero.**_

_**-Esta totalmente enredado. -dijo el mayor con tristeza en la mirada.**_

_**-Por eso llevo aquí toda la tarde, no quiero dejarlo solo.**_

_**-¿Y si pedimos ayuda?**_

_**-¿A quien?**_

_**-A los guardaespaldas.**_

_**-¿Como?**_

_**-Pues no sé,...-dijo sin realmente tener una idea.- ¿gritando?-propuso algo indeciso.**_

_**-¿Crees que funcionará?**_

_**-No pasa nada por probar, ¿verdad?**_

_**Su gemelo lo miró indeciso.**_

_**-Por qué no...**_

_**-¿Lo intentamos, Yue?**_

_**-¡Claro! -le sonrió el aludido.**_

_**Fin Flash back**_

Y ahí volvían, los recuerdos, la nostalgia, el arrepentimiento... No, no. No se arrepentía de nada. Nunca lo haría. A pesar de que alguna vez Yue fue su adorable y querido hermano gemelo, no podía perdonarle. Simplemente nunca podría.

El gato maulló para llamar la atención del ladrón, Yukito lo miró y vio en él a aquel gatito enredado en las zarzas que acabaron sacando y se llevaron a casa. Al parecer el gato todavía reconocía su olor. Los ojos del chico se humedecieron pero no derramaron ninguna lagrima, echó un ultimo vistazo al gato y se marchó con melancolía tratando de volver a olvidar aquellos recuerdos que le volvían.

* * *

El príncipe no había tardado en dormirse. Por muy arrogante que fuera, su cuerpo sabía lo que necesitaba y así se había dormido.

Sakura estaba apoyada en el muro de piedra, con una pierna doblada y la otra estirada, la espada enfundada apoyada en el hombro y con la mirada sobre el príncipe. No podía evitar preguntarse porque no podían llevarse bien. Se había dado cuenta de que no era tan maleducado como creía, al menos tenía palabra y honor. Cosas que no veía en el resto de la burocracia, en donde gobernada el egocentrismo. De todas formas, arrogancia le sobraba y no podían evitar llevarse mal ya que eran de mundos completamente opuestos. Siguió paseando su pensamiento por temas y cosas que no se había preguntado nunca antes, pero, según se adentraba la noche, la mente de Sakura no pudo evitar pasar de divagar a soñar.

-escolta)))).(((({-}Sakura&Shaoran{-})))).((((escolta-

Llevaban toda la noche esperando ver los ojos esmeraldas de la chica cerrarse y ahora que lo habían hecho, tenían que hacer su trabajo en un tiempo récord. Las dos chicas entraron en la habitación tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y despertar a los dos adolescentes.

-Tú mira en la ropa del chico y yo miraré en la bolsa.- le susurró la más alta a la otra.

La chica asintió en la oscuridad.

Con pasos lentos y no muy sigilosos cada una se acercó a su objetivo. La chica que se acercaba a Sakura, se puso de cuclillas a su lado y trató de alcanzar la bolsa pero a penas se inclinó se quedó inmóvil al sentir algo en su garganta.

-ODIO que me molesten cuando trato de dormir. -le dijo una voz.

Al parecer la castaña no estaba tan dormida como creían. La prostituta tragó saliva.

-Ahora vas a decirme que estas intentando hacer con mi bolsa y le vas a pedir a tu amiga que deje de manosear a mi compañero. -le dijo Sakura con su mirada esmeralda clavada en ella y acercando más el objeto que sostenía al cuello de la chica.

-Yuuske-san nos pidió que cogiéramos todo lo que tuvierais de valor y que se pudiera vender.

Sakura se levantó levantando a la chica a la vez.

-Así que el cabrón de Yuuske quiere mi pasta. Pues entonces búscate otro trabajo porque pronto este negocio irá a la quiebra. -la ladrona dirigió su mirada a Shaoran que seguía dormido y no parecía enterarse de que le estaban registrando los bolsillos.- Y ahora, si eres tan amable, y tienes cabeza, le vas a decir a tu amiguita que pare de una vez.

Sakura bajó el objeto del cuello de la chica a su espalda y la empujó un poco para que llamase a su amiga.

-Chicca, -la otra chica se giró al oír su nombre.- déjalo, nos han pillado.

La chica miró a su amiga algo extrañada, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Pero entonces, la luz de la luna pasó por la ventana e iluminó débilmente la habitación. Poco a poco, la oscuridad del lugar fue lo suficientemente poca para que Chicca viera a su amiga, de pie, con, a su espalda, a Sakura.

-Quieres hacer caso a tu amiga, por favor. -le pidió Sakura, algo impacientada.

Chicca enseguida apartó sus manos de Shaoran como si el cuerpo del chico quemara al tacto.

-Gracias.- dijo sin realmente darlas.- ¿Ahora puedes alejarte de él? -La chica volvió a obedecer.- ¡Ey! -le gritó la ladrona al príncipe.- ¡Despierta! -Shaoran no reaccionó.- ¡DESPIERTATE GILIPOLLAS! ¡NOS LARGAMOS! - el chico seguía sin despertarse.- ¡LI!

El gritó sobresalto al príncipe. Se levantó de un golpe, sorprendido. También le sorprendió el hecho de que no viera nada, le doliera la espalda y no estuviese en su cama.

-¡Al fin! -exclamó Sakura.- La bella durmiente por fin se despierta de su largo sueño para cumplir su cometido: levantarse y saltar por la ventana. -le dijo con ironía Sakura esperando que Shaoran se despertara, entendiera la situación y hiciera lo que le pedía.

-¡¿Qué?! -le dijo él sin comprender.

-¿Porqué no miras a tu alrededor?

Shaoran pasó su mirada por la habitación semi-oscura. Tardó un rato en ver la figura que había delante de Sakura y la que tenía al lado. Pero, mientras él se despertaba y Sakura se exasperaba, Chicca vio como su amiga le hacía señas con la mirada y la cabeza. Entendió el mensaje, mientras el chico se frotaba los ojos y en la cara de Sakura se instalaba una mueca de impaciencia, la chica se acercó lentamente al chico y trató de agarrarle con su fular por el cuello.

Shaoran no lo vio venir, Sakura la vio moverse pero no podía reaccionar y moverse de donde estaba. Si lo hacía le daría la oportunidad a la prostituta de pedir ayuda. Pero al final agradeció el intento de inmovilizar a Shaoran ya que este, en cuanto notó la opresión en el cuello, su cara de grogui desapareció y en su mirada se instaló una llama de furia, odiaba los ataques sorpresa. El chico se movió con rapidez y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Chicca se encontraba tirada sobre la cama, inmovilizada, con las manos en la espalda, atadas por el fular que, segundos antes, había estado en el cuello del muchacho y ahora este apretaba con sus manos.

-¿Que está pasando aquí? Exijo una respuesta.

Sakura estaba relajada, en un nada el príncipe le había demostrado que no era un inútil y que ella no tendría que estar pendiente de él todo el rato. Le había demostrado que sabía defenderse.

-Han intentado robarnos y ahora a menos que salgamos por patas estaremos en problemas. Así que, por favor, suelta la chica, coge mi bolsa y salta por la ventana. Solo estamos en el primer piso.

El príncipe obedeció soltó a la chica y cogió la bolsa. Sakura empujó a la chica que tenía enfrente encima de la que estaba sobre la cama y se acercó a la ventana.

-escolta)))).(((({-}Sakura&Shaoran{-})))).((((escolta-

Que Shaoran le lanzase la bolsa, la cogiera por la cintura y saltase por la ventana con ella bajo su brazo la pilló por sorpresa. Poco después se encontró en el suelo con la bolsa entre los brazos y Shaoran quitándose el polvo de encima.

-¿Y eso? -preguntó extrañada.

-¿El qué? -preguntó él.

-¿Qué ha pasado para que haya acabado en el suelo?

-Has dicho: "Salta por la ventana".

-No, la pregunta es: ¿porque me has cogido en brazos para saltar?

-No quería que te torcieses un tobillo al caer y tuviera que cargarte en brazos luego.-sonrió, irónico.- No me negaras que soy un caballero.

Sakura se sintió insultada. Se levantó de un golpe cogió por el brazo a Shaoran y echo a correr. Él algo sorprendido cogió el ritmo de Sakura y luego fue él el que tiraba de ella y así, su huída, de alguna forma, se volvió una carrera para ver quién llegaba más lejos, pero sobretodo, quien llegaba antes...

Mientras, desde una ventana del burdel alguien los veía alejarse con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

**Fiiiiiiiin!** En compensación por el retraso he intentado hacer este capitulo más largo he interesante, me ha salido?

Bueno, ¿os he dejado con intriga? ¿esta interesante? ¿os está gustando? ¿quereis saber ya de una vez quien es contra el que van a tener la guerra la familia Li? ¿os he dicho que creo que voy a pasar sobre lo de subir cada sabado asi que será un sabado cada dos o tres semanas? ¿quereis que pase algo? ¿de todas formas lo que pasará será más interesante a partir de ahora, sabeis? ¿sabeis que he oido que hacer muchas preguntas seguidas auyenta a la gente? ¿por qué será? ¿que creeis vosotros? ¿reviews? (sonrisa de loca en una cara de loca desfigurada)

... Lo sé, estoy loca...

¿reviews? ó.ò ? (onegai (ojos de cachorito abandonado, esos ojos monisimos que solo saben hacer los niños))

**kitte-catte**


	6. Chapter 6

**He vuelto! **Lo sé he tardado mazo en subir, pero no puedo ser perfecta, os juro que merece la pena la espera.

Bueno, no quiero molestaros con mis excusas asique disfrutad del capitulo y ya me direis.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Si yo fuese CLAMP, habría mucho más BL en todos los mangas en los que se menciona/insinua parejas de hombres, y sobre todo los besos entre las parejas no faltarían...

* * *

Capitulo 6:

**Confusiones… Grandes confusiones **

-¡¿Pero que coño haces?! -gritó Shaoran.

-Despertarte, eso es lo que hago.- le respondió Sakura con su cantimplora entre las manos.

-¡¿Y tenias que hacerlo echándome agua encima?! -dijo levantando sus brazos y mostrando los chorros de agua que recorrían su camisa.

-¡Oh, vamos! No seas exagerado. ¡Si solo es un poco de agua!

-¿Un poco? -dijo el príncipe extremadamente molesto. - ¿Un poco? ¡¿A ti el hecho de que esté chorreando agua te parece UN POCO?!

-¿Quieres calmarte? Ni que fuese un crimen echar agua a alguien a la cara para despertarle.

-¡Tu no lo has hecho solo para despertarme! ¡Tenias segundas intenciones!

-¿Que otras intenciones voy a tener aparte de querer despertarte para que nos pongamos en marcha para poder terminar con esta pesadilla lo antes posible y no volver a verte la cara?

-¡Ja! ¡Y ahora voy, y me lo trago! -gritó.

-¿Y tu buen vocabulario? ¿Me pregunto a donde habrá ido? -se burló.

Shaoran enrojeció de rabia.

-¡Esta me la vas a pagar!

-¡Te la pagaré cuando quieras si levantas tu trasero del suelo y te pones en marcha!

-¡¿Se pude saber por que demonios la has tomado conmigo hoy?!

-¿Y yo puedo saber por que me estas gritando si solo he hecho lo que tenía que hacer? -preguntó Sakura, ya mas tranquila.

-¿Com...? Pp... ¡Qu...! -balbuceó exasperado el chico. Era una pregunta obvia.- ¡Me has tirado agua para despertarme!

-¡Aaaaaaaarrg! -soltó ella perdiendo la paciencia.- A ver,... - respiró hondo.- ¡Oh, Su Majestad! -dijo empezando un discurso bien elaborado.- ¿Podría usted, si no es mucha molestia, seguir mi consejo y levantar sus reales posaderas de la sucia hierba y seguirme para llegar a uno de nuestros destinos para obtener monturas dignas de su realeza, el príncipe, aquí presente?

-Te estas burlando de mi. -no era una pregunta sino una afirmación.

-¿Quieres una reverencia, Li?

-No, gracias, Kinomoto.

-¡Oh! Al fin me llamas por un nombre en vez de "¡Eh!" o "Tu". Me siento alagada. - ironizó ella, haciendo una reverencia.

-Ya que has hecho una reverencia, -empezó él.- seguiré tu consejo y me levantaré del suelo... ¡Pero!

-¿Tiene que haber un "pero"? -preguntó Sakura algo desesperada y abatida.

Shaoran asintió y siguió:

-Pero tendrás que darme tu parte de desayuno.

Sakura suspiró.

-De acuerdo.

Shaoran se levantó y se quitó la camisa para escurrirla. Menos mal que ese día era soleado, estaban en plena primavera, abril par ser exactos, y los días con sol no eran muy comunes. Y si estuviese lloviendo, se arriesgaba a coger un resfriado.

"¿Por que tiene que haber empezado tan mal el día?" se preguntaron los dos mientras recogían sus cosas y se dirigían colina abajo.  
Shaoran simplemente estaba de mal humor por la forma tan brusca con la que Sakura le había despertado. En cambio, el mal humor de la chica venia de cuando había amanecido, no en la mejor situación.

**Flash back**  
_  
__**El calor de alba llegó al rostro de Sakura rozando suavemente su piel y arrastrándola, poco a poco, de su sueño al despertar. Abrió lentamente los ojos dando vía libre a la luz para inundar sus retinas y permitirle vislumbrar los objetos de su alrededor. Lo primero que vio fue una manta, luego, sintió que estaba medio apoyada sobre... ALGO. Ya medio despierta, y con un mal presentimiento, giró su cabeza de unos cuantos grados y, para su mala (¿o debería decir buena?) suerte, se encontró, nada más y nada menos, que con la cara del príncipe.**_

_**Allí estaban, Sakura con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del chico y la cabeza de Shaoran apoyada sobre la de la chica. No pudo evitar sentir una gran molestia. Después, reaccionó.**_

_**-¡Aaaaaaaah! -gritó.**_

_**De un impulso se alejó con rapidez del cuerpo del chico haciendo que, al perder su apoyo, cayera al suelo.**_

_**La chica rezaba por que el chico no se hubiese despertado. Pero, al parecer, no debía preocuparse ya que el príncipe parecía tener el sueño muy pesado. Después de quitarse la sensación de incomodidad de encima, miró de reojo al bello durmiente. Estaba en una posición ridícula. Al caer, sus brazos se habían echado para alante pero su cuerpo no se había movido, así que, el resultado final después de la caída fue: su cuerpo tirado sobre el suelo, con la cara aplastada contra la hierba y la boca medio abierta. Pero con el culo y las piernas a medias entre la caída y la posición inicial. En resumen, y como había dicho antes, una postura ridícula.  
**_  
**Fin Flash Back**

Después de aquello, y de haberse reído un par de veces, había decidido que: ya que Li le había amargado la mañana, ella le devolvería el favor. Y que mejor forma de hacerlo que echarle la el agua de la cantimplora encima, y ya luego, después de vengarse, volvería a llenarla.

Y ahora estaban ahí, caminando la una delante del otro. Sin dirigirse la palabra. Shaoran ya se había comido los desayunos de los dos y ahora iban, colina a través, hacía un pueblo que se encontraba a unos kilómetros más allá en donde Sakura esperaba encontrar buenos caballos, y así, hacer la duración de su periplo más corta.

Mientras andaban, las horas transcurrieron lentamente. El silencio incomodo que se había creado a su alrededor desapareció y en su lugar, se instaló una especie de compañerismo, que habían adoptado de igual manera el día anterior, para ayudarse mutuamente a andar por las montañas. Sakura trataba de distraerse mirando los paisajes que se encontraban a su alrededor. Era una manía que había adoptado de pequeña, cuando su padre la llevaba por los campos alrededor de la ciudad. El siempre le decía que "Da igual quien seas, a que te dediques, o que tipo de persona seas, siempre hay que saber apreciar la belleza de las cosas. Cuando quieras escapar de todo mira a tu alrededor y disfruta del paisaje."

Su padre siempre había sabido como ayudarla cuando estaba totalmente perdida. Siempre estuvo a su lado hasta que murió. Ahora solo le quedaba Touya.

Mientras Sakura vagaba en sus recuerdos Shaoran la seguía en silencio. Contrariamente a la chica, lo único en lo que se fijaba el era en donde ponía los pies y hacía donde se dirigía su guía. El príncipe no podía evitar sentirse sucio y desgraciado. Aunque sabía que el barro, el caminar, las ropas sucias y lo poco que comía todos los días se acabaría en cuanto llegasen a Clow no podía quitarse la sensación de que esta situación duraría por siempre.

Mientras caminaban, melancólicos y nostálgicos, comenzaron a bajar la colina.

* * *

La tensión empezaba a tomar forma a su alrededor, todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien para su gusto. No podía evitar tensarse. El Rey dio la reunión por concluida y después de que sus Generales se retirasen, el mismo partió hacia sus aposentos. Una vez allí se sentó en su sofá y, con un suspiro, se frotó las sienes, exasperado. Todo estaba yendo normalmente, no había habido ningún movimiento por parte del enemigo y, conociendo su forma de actuar, el que no hubiese comenzado a atacar ya era algo preocupante.

-Debería relajarse, mi señor.-dijo una dulce voz a su espalda.

-Ieran.- la llamó.

-Si, mi señor.-respondió acercándosele.

Su esposa se puso detrás de él y se agachó para posar, delicada y sutilmente, sus manos en el pecho de su marido. El Rey agradeció el gesto y suspiró.

-¿Que te tiene tan preocupado, mi señor, que te hace suspirar de tal forma?-le preguntó con un deje de preocupación la mujer.

-¿Como es posible, mi señora, que me conozcáis tan bien como para saber que pensamientos me martillean la cabeza?-preguntó él a su turno mientras se giraba y le sonreía dulcemente.

-Ya que estamos de acuerdo, -decía mientras se aferraba al cuello de su señor.- decidme pues, ¿que os preocupa?

-El enemigo, mi reina,-suspiró y se soltó del agarre.- el enemigo.

-¿Como es eso, pues?

-No ha hecho nada. Ningún movimiento. -la miró y Ieran le indicó que siguiera.- Eso no es propio de su comportamiento. El es un rey egoísta y ambicioso. Desordenado, impulsivo, cuando desea algo lo obtiene bajo los métodos que él impone. Está verde, por más que tenga más de treinta años es inmaduro, inconsciente. Es cierto, ha logrado muchas cosas, ha conseguido muchos de sus objetivos, pero su debilidad abarca el mismo espacio que sus logros. Es alguien peligroso. Es alguien al que hay que temer si no actúa según su impulsividad.

-Y el hecho de que no haya hecho movimiento alguno se sale de su forma de actuar. -concluyó su inteligente esposa.

-Si alguien que se deja llevar por sus deseos no actúa como uno espera, solo puede significar que tiene un plan. -le explicó él.

-Y si ese plan consiste en ir en contra de cualquier deseo de guerra que se le antoje -continuó ella.- es que nos encontramos ante algo de gran magnitud.

-Justo eso, querida.

El rostro relajado de Ieran se tensó, debía ayudar a su esposo en la decisión que tomase. Y sabía que sería un acto arriesgado.

-¿Que piensas hacer?

-Futtie, Sheifa, Feimei y Fanren deben partir ya.

-Es mucho más pronto de lo pensado. -objetó.

-Si tardamos más, corren el riesgo de no poder salir del reino.

-Entonces, así lo mandaré hacer.

-Confió en que lo harás.

Ella asintió y esperó por una continuación, que no llegó.

-¿Qué más os preocupa que queréis pero no podéis contarme? -inquirió observándole fijamente.

El rey la miró, sorprendido. Pero su sorpresa dio paso a una sonrisa de rendimiento, realmente dulce. Ieran si que le conocía bien.

-Me arrodillo ante vos -dijo sin realmente hacerlo.- ya que no puedo esconderos nada.

-No os desviéis del tema y contadme: ¿que más os preocupa?

El rey suspiró y respondió:

-Vos, amada mía.

-¿Yo?

-Nuestros hijos ya se dirigen hacía lugares seguros. En cambio tu, mi reina, te quedas a mi lado y no haces más que preocuparte por mí sin pensar siquiera en ti.

Ieran aguardó unos instantes y luego sonrió.

-Yo te amé, te amo y te amaré siempre. Eres mi único universo, solo puedo pensar en ti, mas parece que eso te hace sufrir y lo entiendo. Así que te prometo que sobreviviré a la lucha que se avecina pero, a cambio, te pido que me dejes permanecer a tu lado hasta el último de los instantes.

El hombre suspiró, nunca podría negarse. Miró a su mujer y la vio como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Veía, como si fuese algo nuevo, la tez blanca de porcelana que la mujer poseía. Veía su largo pelo negro lacio caer por sus hombros, cubriendo su espalda. Cogió sus dulces manos y a cada una le dio un dulce beso, de amor, de orgullo, de respeto y de consolación. Esta vez fijó su mirada en los oscuros ojos de la hermosa dama y, poco a poco fue acortando la distancia que los separaba. Sus manos se colocaron alrededor de la delgada cintura, y la distancia era, cada segundo, más corta. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos atrajo la cara de Ieran a la suya y unió sus labios en un beso. Pero no uno cualquiera. Era uno de esos besos que solo saben darse los adultos, uno de esos besos que hablan por si solos sin necesidad de palabras. No era solo un beso, también era una canción, y un discurso, y un poema, y un mensaje. Y así, lentamente, se despegaron.

Aún después de separarse la dulzura se mantenía en el ambiente. Una nueva complicidad se había creado y todo volvía a estar bien. Pero solo unos segundos. Llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar, sus Majestades? -preguntó Yue al otro lado de la puerta.

-Adelante, general. -dijo Ieran.

La puerta se abrió sin vacilación Yue entró, decidido. No iba con su uniforme, llevaba una ligera camisa blanca con las mangas abiertas, un pantalón, también abierto, azul y zapatillas azules también.

-Necesito comunicarle un mensaje, su majestad. -dijo haciendo una rápida reverencia.

-¿A que se debe tanta urgencia? -preguntó el rey.

-Algo me preocupa, majestad. Hay algo que me molesta en la forma de moverse del enemigo.

-De eso mismo me he dado cuenta yo.

Yue se sorprendió, pero continuó.

-¿Y que ha decidido hacer?

-Mañana a primera hora mis hijas saldrán del reino.

-Entiendo. Suponía que usted ya tendría algo en mente.

-Si eso es todo, puedes retirarte.

-Eso no es toda mi preocupación majestad.-soltó más seriamente.

-¿Qué más?

-El Príncipe Shaoran.

-¿Por qué te preocupa Shaoran? –dijo la reina que, por más que fuera reina, también era madre.

-Su majestad, las únicas personas que conocían de la salida clandestina del príncipe eran ustedes y yo, ¿no?

-Si, Yue, no lo sabía nadie más.

-Entonces, mi teoría no tiene sentido, es simplemente incoherente. Siento haberla preocupado, mi reina.

-Por muy incoherente que sea quiero oírla.

Yue la miró y cogió una buena bocanada de aire antes de responder.

-Al reflexionar sobre la extraña actitud de nuestro enemigo, -empezó.- he pensado que tal vez tenía un plan que el cree que es infalible, tanto que no se quiere dejar llevar por su impulsividad solo para lograr ese plan, y por eso estaba actuando de manera diferente.

-Lo que dices es bastante coherente, -dijo el rey.- tiene sentido.

-Sigo sin saber que tiene que ver eso con mi hijo, general.-insistió Ieran.

-Tenia la sospecha de que, tal vez, había enviado espías a nuestro país y, a través de uno de esos espías, se podría haber enterado de la salida de incógnito del heredero y podría haber decidido atacarlo cuando este más vulnerable, en otras palabras, cuando ya lleve unos días viajando.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo con algo de indignación en la voz.- ¿Qué la escolta que le escogiste no es suficiente?

-Es suficiente contra un grupo de bandidos, pero no contra un grupo de asesinos profesionales. Por muy bueno que sea el talento de la escolta, cada talento tiene sus límites. Pero, su majestad el rey, a disipado mis preocupaciones al asegurarme que solo los que estamos en esta habitación lo sabíamos.

La cara de la mujer, que se había ido tensando según avanzaba la conversación, se relajó. Avanzó hasta su cama y se dejó caer, con un peso menos.

En cambio, el rostro del rey, que se había instalado otra vez en su sillón, se fue tornando serio y oscuro.

-Yue. –le llamó.

El hombre se le acercó.

-Esperemos que tu teoría sea errónea. Y si no lo es, solo podemos rezar por que seamos los buenos del cuento y no los malos.

Yue no entendió muy bien lo que quería decir el rey, pero suponía que si el plan trazado por el enemigo no fallaba les costaría mucho vencer esta guerra.

* * *

FIN

* * *

**Ta-dá!** ¿que tal? ¿me perdonais que no haya subido por casi más de un mes?

Bueno, volviendo al tema, este es el capitulo 6. Lamento la tardanza pero es que he perdido mi iPod que es donde escribo las historias en el dia a dia y he tenido que reescribirlo, pero solo era el final. Tambien he tenido un gran momento de Lack of Imagination, pero en el ultimo momento se me ocurrio este super-mega-mazo-extra-(cursi)-guachi-piruli momento entre los padres de Shaoran. Y los he medio hecho como me ha dado la gana, pero creo que me han salido requetebien.

Empezamos a conocer al malo malisimo de la historia que va a provocar varios momentos de angustia y dolor, pero pequeñitos, y puede que a little bit of sangre, pero no mucha. Voy a dejar de adelantar acontecimientos y vuelvo al capitulo. Me gustaria saber si os ha gustado y como (lamentablemente) no puedo leer mentes pues tendreis que enviar reviews (jejejejejejjejejerjeje).

Lo sé soy como tod s l s autores/as de FAnFiction, solo pido reviews, pero que pesada soy.

Esto es todo por hoy y he decidido que cuanto haya empezado a poner lo interesante de verdad puede que al final de los caps ponga avances...

De momento esto es todo, en los prximos dias pienso cultivar un poco de YukitoxTouya, sembrar el TomoyoxEriol (y darles más importancia (la que se merecen) de la que de momento tienen), y hacercar un poco más a Sakura y Shaoran, y puede que yue aparezca estelarmente para aclarar el pasado de los gemelos Tsukishiro...

Todos esto y má si siguen leyendo Escolta (os lo suplico no pareis de leerlo prometo subir más seguido )

**kitte-catte**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellow!** Si, aunque no os lo creáis, aunque penséis que es una gran alucinación, que esto no puede estar pasando... ¡SI QUE ESTA PASANDO! GaTiTa97 vuelve del olvido de la pagina 10 en la búsqueda de fics SakuraxShaoran en español para posicionarse en la PRIMERA!

E aquí, señoras (y señores si los hay) el capitulo 7 de Escolta que rápidamente será seguido por el 8 y no tardaré medio año en subirlo ya que está casi acabado.

Bueno, yo estoy eufórica pero no le importa a nadie. Además lo que yo quiero es que se lea el capitulo no que se festeje que hay capitulo así que lectores, a leer.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** En este fics lo único que es mío son las palabras, las locuras, el pecho al aire, la trama, los besos (lamentablemente inexistentes en el manga ¬¬) y la clara demostración de que existe el yaoi en este mundo... A parte, los personajes son de CLAMP y yo se los tomo prestados y añado un par más.

* * *

Capítulo 7

**Observaciones. Nostalgias.**

Se oía el piar de los pájaros a través del fusuma* que daba al jardín mientras que la luz de la tarde inundaba la habitación. Tomoyo estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada contra el muro leyendo un libro. Su prometido, Eriol, estaba leyendo cartas que había recibido recientemente sobre la mesa del centro de la habitación. Los padres de la pareja habían decidido que, ya que se iban a casar, empezaran a vivir juntos. Tomoyo, en apariencia tranquila y dedicada a su libro, miraba las palabras y pasaba las páginas sin prestar atención al contenido. Su mente se paseaba alrededor de dos personas: Eriol y Sakura. Los pensamientos que dedicaba a su mejor amiga eran de preocupación e intriga por como estaría evolucionando su relación con el príncipe. Pero, sobre todo, la joven llevaba, desde que lo había conocido, observando todos los aspectos, pequeños detalles y movimientos del adolescente con apariencia de caballero de su prometido. Era un chico misterioso del cual conocía poca cosa.

Eriol era un muchacho de porte elegante, el cual no abandonaba nunca. En el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos en ningún momento se le vio otra postura que la del príncipe azul en su corcel blanco. Durante la cena, a la que invitaron a mucha gente, estuvo entreteniendo a todos los invitados y nunca dijo nada fuera de lugar, bebió lo justo de vino y, el detalle que Tomoyo no olvidaba, en ningún momento dejó de observarla a ella al igual que ella le observaba a él. Después de la cena, el interés que Tomoyo Daidouji tenía por Eriol Hiraguizawa no dejó de aumentar ni un solo segundo. Otros detalles en los que reparó, ya más adentrada la noche, fue que su prometido tenía pocas manías, por no decir ninguna, era muy observador, reparaba en cada detalle que se presentaba ante él, no desvelaba nada sobre el o sobre su familia que no se supiera ya y la destreza que usaba para cambiar de conversación y dirigirla hacia donde él quería sin que la gente se preguntase por ello era increíble.

Eriol también tenía un cierto talento en encantar a las mujeres, tanto jóvenes como adultas. Claro que no daba un especial trato a ninguna, simplemente las pintaba como hermosas princesas, deslumbrantes y encantadoras. Y todas salían babeando detrás de él.

En la habitación iluminada por la luz del atardecer Tomoyo seguía repasando todos los descubrimientos que había hecho sobre la persona que era Eriol, él en cambio estaba realmente concentrado en sus quehaceres. Aunque era cierto que desde que había conocido a Tomoyo, el chico se había fijado enormemente en ella. Enseguida había reparado en que tenía un gran don de la observación y un increíble poder de la persuasión. Su prometida era una jovencita increíblemente astuta e inteligente. El chico se había fijado en que ella había adivinado que algo se escondía tras su sonrisa de caballero. Y eso había hecho que Tomoyo Daidouji pasase de ser simplemente su prometida a alguien interesante al cual observar.

Durante la cena de la noche anterior había notado su mirada en la nuca toda la velada, al igual que la notaba ahora. Pero, en ese momento no podría divertirse a desentrañar los misterios de la heredera de los Daidouji ya que las cartas que leía no le traían precisamente buenas noticias.

Todas ellas, sin excepción, narraban de forma rápida y concisa algunos robos acontecidos en pequeñas sucursales del gran comercio de sus padres. Este tipo de cartas eran las que solían estar empiladas sobre el escritorio de su padre. Ahora las recibía él ya que como iba a heredar la empresa de su padre este último le había obligado a observar que trabajo le tocaría hacer cuando siguiese sus pasos, y para empezar él se debía encargar de las cartas sobre los incidentes. Durante aquel tiempo Eriol se interesó los tres primeros días. Los demás los usó para memorizar el tipo de letra usada en cada carta, asociarla al nombre de la persona que la escribía, aprenderse los nombres de las personas importantes de memoria, categorizar los sellos y categorizar a los socios en útiles, indispensables, útiles por el momento, gente a la que no debía dar importancia, etc.

Era una buena forma de entretenerse.

Gracias a dios, ninguna de las cartas pareció relatar nada más grave, por lo tanto el chico decidió relajarse. Se puso a volver a meter las cartas en los sobres y fue entonces cuando reparó en una carta, más pequeña y cuadrada, que había quedado escondida bajo en montón de cartas. Eriol la cogió y la miró.

Tomoyo, que seguía observándole, vio que la expresión relajada de su cara rápidamente cambió a una de seriedad. Pero no era la misma seriedad ocupada en asuntos empresariales de antes sino una que, de alguna forma, mostraba también cierta diversión. Era una cara que, supuso, solo podría verla en su prometido. Una mostrando diversión por una travesura inteligente pero infantil, de adulto pero de niño, preocupante pero beneficiosa. Era una mueca que escondía secretos, y ¿a quién no le gusta descubrir secretos? Tomoyo estaba cada vez más y más atraída por los jugosos secretos muy bien escondidos de Eriol Hiraguizawa. Ya no solo aspiraba a conocer su personalidad sino que ahora, aunque no fuese de buena educación, quería conocer su vida más privada. Después de todo, si él podía hacer una travesura, ella también, ¿no? Intrigada, decidió empezar averiguando la procedencia de esa extraña carta. El papel era beige y no tenía remitente, no podía saber quien la había enviado. "Un espectacular comienzo Eriol, estas muy preparado." se dijo a sí misma "Si no hubiera sido así esto no sería divertido". Definitivamente Eriol sabía esconder sus secretos, pero ella no sería menos, descubriría todas sus artimañas y desenmascaría al verdadero Eriol, esa parte del chico que está pero que no se puede ver.

Eriol dejó el paquete de cartas sobre la mesa y se levó la pequeña, cuadrada y beige al bolsillo. Se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero antes de cerrar la puerta miró a Tomoyo. esta se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando y cuando le miró a los ojos pudo leer en su mirada "Sé que quieres saber lo que hay dentro pero no podrás. Vamos 1 a 0, gano yo."

-He de marcharme a ocuparme de unos asuntos volveré algo tarde.

-Que te vaya bien.- dijo Tomoyo recomponiéndose después de la sorpresa de su mirada.

Eriol se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Una vez Tomoyo terminó de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir se dijo "Te vas a enterar Hiraguizawa".

* * *

Iban a ser tres días desde que Sakura se había ido para escoltar al príncipe hasta el reino de Clow. Los ladrones seguían con su ritmo de vida normal, robando, trapicheando y todo eso. Touya seguía organizando el Bazar y nada parecía distinto aparte de que todos echaban de menos el alboroto que creaba la de ojos esmeraldas.

Touya estaba en su cuarto, rodeado de papeles, objetos, botines, mapas, etc. Tenía la cabeza hecha un desorden, más que su escritorio. Apenas el día anterior al anterior había visto llegar a Yukito con aire desanimado y deprimido. Cuando le había saludado su sonrisa había sido algo forzada, sin el brillo ni la alegría que solía tener. El moreno llevaba años sin verle en ese estado de ánimo ni con esa expresión en la cara. Más o menos desde que el escondite de los ladrones había sido descubierto. Había intentado averiguar que había sido lo que le había quitado la alegría a su mejor amigo pero lo único que recibió como respuesta había sido un "no es nada" y un "déjame estar solo". No había preguntado más. Pero sabía que tenía que ver con Yue y seguramente también con los Tsukishiro. Lo poco que sabía Touya de la vida de Yukito antes de unírseles era, simplemente, que pertenecía a la renombrada familia de los Tsukishiro y que tenía un hermano gemelo, el cual vio dos veces cuando eran pequeños y que, últimamente, no podía soportar verlo ni en pintura.

Touya estaba seguro de que el conocido, amable, tocinito de cielo y talentoso General Yue (nótese la ironía) ocupaba, en estos momentos, la pobre cabecita de Yukito. Lo que hacía que el mismo Yukito fuese lo único que ocupase la mente de nuestro moreno con bien formados pectorales que no podía concentrarse en su trabajo. Consecuencia, la rabia salía en cantidades considerables de cada poro de su piel. Tras haber respirado hondo varias veces seguidas volvió a mirar el papel que tenía entre manos pero, al igual que en toda la tarde, logró reconocer las letras el suficiente tiempo como para volver a leer la misma frase que llevaba leyendo toda la tarde. Luego, todas las letras se entremezclaron y ya no podía leer nada.

Resultado: Explosión.

Pegando un fuerte golpe con las manos sobre la mesa se levantó y gritó:

-¡MIERDA! -y raudo, veloz y enfadado se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras seguía gritando.- ¡ME CAG* EN LA MA*** QUE PAR** A LOS ESTUPIDOS DE LOS TSUKISHIRO POR HACERLOS TAN ENDEMONIADAMENTE GILIP*****!

Y dicho esto, habiendo ya salido de su "oficina" (si se la puede llamar así), abrió de un portazo la puerta del cuarto de Yukito.

Antes de continuar con el ataque de rabia, aunque más bien sea de celos, de Touya, pongámonos en la situación de Yukito. Esto es preciso para entender su reacción a la invasión de su cuarto por una marea negra emanando de un ser que, por obvias deducciones, hasta hace poco era su mejor amigo. Bueno, sigamos.

Yukito estaba tranquilamente tumbado sobre lo que llamaremos "cama improvisada", pensando en sus problemas personales, emocionales y nostálgicos cuando empezó a oír alaridos que se aceraban. Rápidamente se sentó sobre su cama, algo asustado.

-¡...kishiro por hacerlos tan endemoniadamente...! -Yukito habría jurado que la patada que abrió su puerta de golpe bien podría habérsela cargado.-... ¡GILIPOLLAS!

Una especie de masa negra que llamaremos "un Touya enfadado" estaba erguido frente a él mirándole fijamente.

-¿T-Touya?-preguntó débilmente, algo asustado.

El "ser" cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó al rubio lentamente. Se paró frente a él y le miró fijamente.

Yukito lo miraba con algo de miedo y preocupación, ¿qué le habría puesto así?

-Yuki... -empezó a decir el moreno, ya más calmado.- ¿qué te pasa?

Yukito le miró sorprendido dándole a entender que no le comprendía.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó.

-Me refiero a por qué llevas deprimido desde ayer.-dijo con un deje de preocupación.

-Yo no... -trató de evadirse el rubio, pero Touya le interrumpió.

-Yuki, te conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo como para no saber cuándo estás mintiendo. Dime la verdad, ¿qué paso ayer?

Yukito le miró y viendo que iba en serio bajó la cabeza, mostrando su tristeza.

-El otro día... -empezó, algo titubeante.- me encontré con mi gato. -dijo finalmente.

-¿Tu gato?-preguntó el otro sin entender.

-Un gato que Yue y yo encontramos en unas enredaderas cerca de casa.- sonrió de lado, volvía a estar nostálgico.- Yue lo quería adoptar. Conseguí convencer a mis padres y el gato ha estado en casa desde entonces. Ahora que lo pienso me recuerda a Keroberos.

-¿El león de Yue? –Yukito asintió.

Yukito lo miró antes de seguir, contarlo, aunque fuese a Touya, se le estaba haciendo cuesta arriba.

-Bueno,… pues… el caso es que empezó a tirar de mí y le seguí.- hizo un pausa que Touya aprovechó para sentarse a su lado.- Me llevó hasta el agujero donde lo encontramos, Touya.-terminó seriamente.

Touya no sabía que decir.

-Un gato que no veo desde hace unos diez años me arrastró hasta el lugar donde lo encontré. Como si quisiera que me acordara de que lo encontré con Yue, de lo bien que nos llevábamos de pequeños, de lo fuerte que era nuestro cariño y del futuro que me estaba forjando en la casa de los Tsukishiro.- suspiró.- Como si quisiera hacerme sentir nostalgia a propósito. Me miraba como si quisiese decirme algo, como si me estuviera pidiendo algo.- hizo una pausa.- Y me hizo sentir nostalgia, una nostalgia que todavía siento. Pero cada vez que recuerdo mi vida en la casa Tsukishiro, en cada recuerdo que tengo en ese lugar aparece Yue. Y cada vez que le recuerdo sonreírme, cada vez que recuerdo cuán importante era para mí, más le odio. Como si todo el odio que he sentido durante estos años por lo que hizo, -empezaba a enfadarse.- por cómo me traicionó de la peor manera que se le podría haber ocurrido aumentase y aumentase a la vez que se desvanece. ¡Pero persiste! –terminó, levantándose de golpe.

Touya le miró con preocupación. Siempre que algo malo pasaba, en algún lugar, en algún momento tenía que ver con Yue. Bingo. SE levantó y se acercó a su amigo.

-Yuki, entiendo que ahora mismo estés en contradicción contigo mismo pero debes dejar el pasado en el pasado y concentrar en el presente que estás viviendo. En este presente que, por mucho que duela, Yue es lo que es y ha hecho lo que ha hecho cargando con las consecuencias y ahora no te reconoce como hermano ni tu a él. Tu solo tira hacia delante.

-¿Hacía qué delante, Touya? -preguntó con dolor e ironía el otro.- Ya me da igual que no forme parte de los Tsukishiro, me da igual odiar profundamente a mi hermano gemelo, me da igual haber pasado por lo que pasé... -se calló y suspiró.- Touya -dijo más serio.-. Yo no soy tonto y tu menos, sabes perfectamente que la guerra que se avecina va a ser horrible. Tú también se lo has visto en la mirada, Yue sabe que habrá una guerra y está preocupado. Yue preocupado por el estallido de una guerra solo puede significar que tenemos altas probabilidades de acabar mal parados, ¡así que para qué preocuparse más por el futuro si ya nos veo cavando nuestras propias tumbas! -gritó.

-Yuki, tranquilo.-trató de tranquilizarlo el moreno.

El aludido se giró y lo miró.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó apoyándose en la pared.

-Mira, en cuanto vuelva Sakura planearemos algo para que todo vaya bien, ¿de acuerdo?-se le acercó.-. Pero Yuki deja de darle vueltas. Ahora mismo tienes una vida en manos, puede que no la que hubieses querido cuando eras pequeño pero no significa que esté mal, ¿verdad?

Yukito le miró, no sabía que decir. Aunque en parte el moreno tuviera razón, desde que había encontrado con aquel gato se sentía deprimido y se bañaba en la nostalgia. En aquellos tiempos todo estaba bien... Si. Si no hubiese sido un curioso, si no hubiese confiado tanto en su hermano, si todo hubiese ido como él había pensado que iría, tal vez nada de los malos momentos por los que pasó no habrían ocurrido.

-Yukito. -le llamó.- no le des más vueltas.

El mencionado le abrazó. ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Si todas esas cosas no hubiesen ocurrido entonces ahora estaría muy lejos de Touya. Tenía razón, no había porque pensar más en ello. Cierto es que mientras lo vivió fue muy feliz, pero ahora tenía su vida al lado de la del moreno.

Yukito sonrió de lado y se agazapó más al pecho de Touya, sin darse cuenta del color que cogió la cara del moreno.

-Ehm... Yuki, ya sé que es un cambio de tema radical pero si no te alejas ahora puede que te arrepientas.-dijo desviando la mirada.

Yukito levantó la cabeza, algo sonrosada, y poco a poco fue acercando su cara a la de Touya. Cuando el moreno empezó a sentir la respiración del otro sobre su mejilla salvó la poca distancia que los separaba. Se besaban. Era un beso necesitado, llevaban un tiempo sin hacerlo. Trataban de no hacerlo mucho ya que, por mucho que todos aprobasen su relación, a Touya todavía le preocupaba Sakura, que estuvo enamorada de su mejor amigo casi toda su infancia.

Pero ahora se necesitaban más que nunca. Se separaron por la falta de aire pero no tardaron en volver a empezar, habían echado en falta los labios del otro. Se compenetraban perfectamente, en un vaivén sus lenguas también se juntaron, bailando en perfecta combinación. Se dejaron caer en la cama de Yukito y Touya pasó a llenar el cuello del rubio de besos.

Tal vez, después de bastante tiempo, podrían volver a hacerlo. Aunque todavía es muy pronto para que les vayan a dejar consumar su gran amor, o satisfacer sus ganas de sexo.

-¡Ey! ¡Jefe! -entró de un portazo Yamazaki.- Es la hora de cenar y Sae me va a matar si no bajáis a por vuestra ra-... ción... de... sopa...

-¡Yamazaki! -se oyó seguidamente por detrás.- ¡¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que...?!-Chiharu entró en la habitación enfadada pero se calló en cuanto vio la escena que se presentaba ante ella.

Yamazaki se había quedado sin habla, la chica seguía perpleja, Yukito estaba dos veces más rojo de lo que sería normal en un tomate y Touya no sabía si matar a los que los interrumpieron o echarlos del cuarto. Optó por la segunda.

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ ENANOS!-gritó.

Los adolescentes no esperaron a que se lo repitiera.

Mientras Yukito, todavía rojo, se volvía a poner en orden la ropa, Touya lo miraba pensando en si dejarle continuar o volver a inmovilizarle sobre la cama. Considerando los pros y los contras el moreno decidió dejar sus deseos lujuriosos para más tarde.

* * *

Entraron a su despacho dos hombres a los que había llamado. El general los miró durante un tiempo, haciendo memoria de porque estaban en frente suyo. Los hombres al ver su duda se le adelantaron:

-Nos llamó para organizar las patrullas que acompañarán a las princesas fuera del reino.

Yue asintió. Cierto.

-Sí, quería que pusiesen con cada princesa tres guardias y otro más de incognito algo más experimentado. Solo por si acaso.- dicho esto volvió a sus papeles.

-Entendido.

Se disponían a salir pero uno de ellos se giró, tenía una duda.

-Perdone mi indiscreción pero ¿no haría falta que vayamos preparando una escolta para el príncipe para tenerla lista para cuando le toque partir?- inquirió.

Yue levantó la vista de su escritorio y le observó durante unos segundos.

-Tiene razón, le preguntaré al Rey que tiene planeado para la salvedad del hijo. Gracias por preocuparse tanto por la realeza.- dijo naturalmente, y sonrió.

El hombre sonrío orgulloso, le saludo poniéndose firme y con el típico "Señor." Y se marcharon. En cuanto se cerró la puerta la sonrisa de Yue desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado.

Debía estar alerta, su teoría del espía todavía no podía ser completamente eliminada. Además el hecho de que el príncipe llevaba ya días fuera del palacio y de la ciudad debía seguir siendo un secreto.

Fue entonces, durante esa tarde, que se le ocurrió. Debía encontrar una forma de investigar sin que supieran que estaba haciéndolo debía poder irse sin que notaran su ausencia. Necesitaba que alguien ocupara su lugar sin que se notara la diferencia, alguien que pudiera hacerse pasar por el sin problemas. Alguien con su mismo color de pelo, sus mismas facciones, que pueda imitar su forma de ser, alguien que sea tan parecido que no se note la diferencia. Un clon. Un gemelo.

Yukito.

* * *

**Big END**

* * *

Ahjam... **Fin!**

*_fusuma_ (襖, _(__ふすま__)_**?**), puertas deslizantes hechas de madera y papel, que son también portátiles y pueden ser quitadas con facilidad.

Solo para aclarar un par de cosas la época en la que ocurre esto es como una mezcla entre la de _Piratas del Caribe_ con un poco de época medieval y mentalidades medio modernas sin olvidar la magia (aparecerá después).

Entonces, la casa de Tomoyo es una casa tradicional japonesa con su estanque su jardín sus puertas correderas sus tatamis y su enormidad espaciosa. para que os hagáis una idea. ¿Os he dejado con intriga por lo de Yue y Yukito? ¬¬

Seguro que teneís muchas preguntas y os la responderé si las formulaís en un review ^.^ sino no.

**kitte-catte**

Avance cap 8:

_"Shaoran empezaba a sudar frío. Lamentablemente, desde hacía unos días su  
condición física no era muy buena y se estaba cansando mas rápido de lo normal.  
Pronto le ganarían. Cuando sus fuerzas empezaban a flaquear se tropezó y cayó  
sobre una rodilla. Al ver este repentino cambio en el chico los bandidos  
tomaron confianza y decidieron darle un golpe certero. Shaoran los vio venir  
pero no podía hacer nada por impedirlo, estaba solo, y se preparó para recibir  
el golpe._

_Nunca llegó. En cambio, lo que sí tocó su piel fueron unas salpicaduras de_  
_algún liquido caliente. Abrió bruscamente los ojos y se topó con la espalda de_  
_Sakura delante suyo. "_


	8. Chapter 8

**Halo!** creo que se dice así en alemán... Bueno, aleluha o aleluya o alleluha o lo que sea. No se cuanto he tardado pero sé que está entre uno o dos días. Muajajajajajajjajajajajaja RECORD!

En fin, capitulo 8 subido y aclararé un par de cosas al final pero antes, mucho más importante: la lectura estás por encima de todas las cosas! Así que dedicaos a leer y nos vemos al final ^_^

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecientes a esta historia (como ya he dicho en los anteriores capítulos) pertenecen a las CLAMP excepto los que me he inventado yo que solo son unos pocos... Todo sea por el bien del fic y nada más

* * *

Capítulo 8

**Tregua. **

Azul. El cielo estaba extremadamente azul esa mañana. Ni una sola mancha blanca, o gris, o de cualquier otro color que no fuera el azul. Sakura vagaba por sus pensamientos. Pensamientos sin sentido que llevaba teniendo desde que había empezado la mañana. En el pueblo al que llegaron el día anterior, conocido por sus caballos, extrañamente, no tenían caballos. Ni siquiera para robar.

-Estoy incomodo.-se quejó Shaoran mientras cogía una manzana del cesto de manzanas en el que estaba apoyado.

Sakura suspiró fuertemente y cambió su bella vista azul por el mayor dolor de cabeza que haya tenido nunca.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? –preguntó exasperada.

-Quiero que lo arregles. -respondió él dando un primer mordisco a la manzana.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué? -continuó.

-Sabes perfectamente por qué. -le espetó ella volviendo a mirar el cielo.

-Aclárame la memoria. -dijo él sarcásticamente.

Nunca dejaría de sacarla de quicio.

-Ayer no encontramos caballos, no habían. Nos quedamos a dormir en la posada y al día siguiente hicimos un trueque con el dueño de este carro que nos llevará un trecho de nuestro viaje. -dijo recapitulando los hechos del día anterior, todavía mirando el cielo. Luego, le miró. - ¿Te he aclarado la memoria?

-Hasta ahí me acuerdo bastante bien -dijo él, irónico.- y he de felicitarte por evitar que caminemos pero, ¿no podría haber sido algo más cómodo?

-Ajo y agua. -respondió Sakura, esperando poder volver a sus cosas sin ninguna interrupción más.

Shaoran la miró extrañado.

-¿Perdón?

Sakura le miró.

-¿No lo entiendes?

-Pues obviamente no, sino no te preguntaría. Así que, ¿te importa explicarte?

-A joderse y aguantarse. -soltó ella, como si fuera obvio.

Shaoran simplemente la miró con odio y dio un último mordisco a su manzana, para luego tirar el corazón sobre el camino.

Después de la pequeña conversación siguieron sin hablarse. La mañana siguió avanzando acercándose al mediodía y todo seguía igual, Shaoran comía manzanas, Sakura miraba el cielo siempre azul, el dueño del carro seguía conduciendo, los caballos seguían relinchando y el camino seguía teniendo baches y siendo tortuoso. Pasadas las doce del mediodía se adentraron en un pequeño bosque al final del cual llegarían a una ciudad y se bajarían del carro. Y todos esperaban llegar lo antes posible para poder comer.

Lastima que tendrían que esperar.

Ya llevaban un buen rato atravesando el bosque cuando, de repente, de entre los arboles surgieron unos hombres que se les echaron encima. Bandidos. La primera en reaccionar fue Sakura, rápidamente se levantó y desenfundo su espada. Saltó del carro y se lanzó contra los más cercanos propinándoles una patada en el estomago que les dejó fuera de combate por un tiempo. En cuanto aterrizó se impulsó para atacar de nuevo y hacerles retroceder. Mientras tanto Shaoran había cogido otra manzana y la limpiaba observando tranquilamente los movimientos de su protectora. La chica había sacado un puñal de su bota y atacaba a dos o tres a la vez con las dos armas mientras que trataba de usar los torpes movimientos de los atacantes a su favor, dejando fuera de juego a varios. Una vez se hubo quitado a todos de encima, antes de que volviesen a levantarse y atacarla, tuvo tiempo de echarle una ojeada al carro. No pudo evitar que una mueca de "¿Porque no me sorprende?" se dibujara en su cara al ver al dueño de las verduras totalmente encogido sobre si mismo, temblando de arriba a abajo y al príncipe limpiando otra manzana dispuesto a comérsela. Pero, pronto, tuvo que dejar de distraerse ya que sintió una presencia detrás suyo. Rápidamente se dio la vuela y logró frenar el ataque, con dificultad. Este era más diestro con la espada que los demás. Se echó para atrás a duras penas para poder adoptar una postura más apta para poder moverse bien y recuperar su agilidad. Estaba en desventaja. Estaba más cansada ya que llevaba un buen tiempo peleando con los secuaces de su oponente, mientras que él acababa de llegar, con todas sus energías.

Shaoran miraba la escena a la vez que terminaba de limpiar la manzana. El chico observaba, impasible, como la chica, en dificultades, resistía. Se disponía a dar un primer mordisco a su manzana cuando esta dejó de estar en su mano. Miró en frente suyo, molesto, para ver qué o quien se había llevado su desayuno y se topó con un par de piernas. Levantó lentamente la mirada y pudo ver como un hombre, algo torpe, desenvainaba un puñal de su cinturón para luego apuntarle, amenazante, con él. Shaoran, "ligeramente" (nótese la ironía) cabreado, moviéndose rápidamente y levantándose a la vez, le propinó una patada en la mano para hacerle soltar el puñal y arrebatárselo. Ágil y con soltura le hizo un corte en la otra mano para recuperar, esta vez, su manzana. Una vez la tuvo de nuevo en su posesión, se dio prisa en hacer caer al hombre del carro dándole patadas para así degustar su manjar.

Lamentablemente, apenas pudo darle un mordisco que más bandidos habían subido al carro a atacarle al descubrir que no estaba ahí solo de público. El príncipe clavó la manzana en el suelo del carro con el puñal y se puso en posición de ataque.

La batalla continuaba, Sakura, por su parte, lograba derrotar a los bandidos que la atacaban, mientras que los enemigos de Shaoran iban en aumento. Cuando Sakura logró herir a su oponente, se dio un segundo para observar de nuevo la situación de Shaoran. El chico estaba en problemas. Estaba peleando arduamente con el estilo de lucha chino, echando a los hombres del carro y tratando de quitárselos a todos de encima, pero enseguida llegaban los que se habían caído y no podía parar.

Shaoran empezaba a sudar frío. Lamentablemente, desde hacía unos días su condición física no era muy buena y se estaba cansando mas rápido de lo normal. Pronto le ganarían. Cuando sus fuerzas empezaban a flaquear se tropezó y cayó sobre una rodilla. Al ver este repentino cambio en el chico, los bandidos tomaron confianza y decidieron darle un golpe certero. Shaoran los vio venir pero no podía hacer nada por impedirlo, estaba solo, y cerró los ojos preparándose para recibir el golpe.

Nunca llegó.

En cambio, lo que sí tocó su piel fueron unas salpicaduras de algún liquido caliente. Abrió bruscamente los ojos y se topó con la espalda de Sakura delante suyo. La chica, que había visto que estaba en problemas, se había dado prisa en dejar fuera de combate a su oponente. Apenas lo había conseguido vio caer a Shaoran, demasiado cansado. En un acto reflejo saltó hasta el carro y trató de parar el ataque de los bandidos con su espada. Logró desviar el arma pero esta hizo un corte, algo profundo, en su hombro.

Con algo de empuje echó para atrás al bandido, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó junto con los otros hombres que tenía detrás. Sakura se levantó, ignorando el dolor que le producía la herida, y se puso en guardia. Shaoran estaba, todavía, algo sorprendido. Pero salió del shock al oír la voz de la chica:

-¿Te vas a levantar o qué? -le medio gritó.

-¿Eh? -dijo algo confundido.

-¡Que me ayudes! ¡Yo sola no puedo con todos!

Entonces, el príncipe se levantó y juntó su espalda con la de Sakura.

-¿Tu te encargas de los que tengas delante? -le preguntó.

-Como usted diga, su magnificencia. -ironizó ella.

-Pues entonces, por esta vez, contaré con tu apoyo.

-Ni lo dudes. -dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.

Los dos se lanzaron a la vez hacia los hombres que les rodeaban. Ahora que eran dos y se compenetraban fácilmente, consiguieron quitarse de encima a todos los bandidos y largarse de allí.

-escolta)))).(((({-}Sakura&Shaoran{-})))).((((esco lta-

Hacía media hora que habían dejado el bosque. En cuanto hubieron echado a todos los bandidos de encima del carro Sakura le gritó al dueño del carro que le diera a las riendas. Este, algo confundido por el grito, logró reaccionar rápido e hizo correr a sus cabellos como nunca lo había hecho. Ahora ya habían aminorado la marcha, los dos adolescentes recuperaban el aliento sentados en la parte de atrás del carro.

-¿E...estas... argf... bien? -preguntó Sakura entrecortadamente.

-Si... -le respondió Shaoran también cansado.

-Me... alegro. -dijo ella en un suspiro.

Después de un rato, Shaoran habló:

-Ha sido un buen trabajo en equipo.-comentó.

-Estoy de acuerdo.-le sonrió Sakura.- Aunque no sea la primera vez que muestras que no eres tan inútil como pensaba, no eres tan inútil.

-Ni tu tan incompetente.-respondió él.

Después de un rato, el chico dirigió su mirada a Sakura y le dijo tendiéndole la mano:

-¿Tregua?

Sakura, primero miró con desconfianza la mano del príncipe, pero luego, al mirarle a los ojos, vio que no le estaba tomando el pelo, y sonriendo fue a estrecharle la mano.

-Tre... -empezó extendiendo el brazo pero se paró en seco ya que sintió un dolor punzante cerca del hombro.- ¡Ay! Auauauauau...

-¿Que pasa?

-Nada, -dijo con algo de dolor en la voz.- es la herida de antes. Me duele.

-Dejame ver...

Shaoran se acercó gateando hasta Sakura y le remangó la manga para poder ver la herida. Era un corte sobre el lado no muy serio, pero aún así algo profundo. El chico cogió la cantimplora y hecho algo de agua sobre la herida. Ella crispó su cara al notar el agua pasar por la herida, escocía.

-¡Ayayayayayayay! -se quejó.- ¡Dios, como pica!

-¿A donde ha ido todo tu orgullo? –preguntó burlón.- ¿No te importa estar quejándote como una chica delante mío? –dijo mientras que arrancaba un trozo de tela de la poca ropa limpia que había quedado en la bolsa de las ropas de burgués que habían vendido.

Sakura le miró fijamente antes de responder.

-Por si no lo sabías, -empezó con un tono algo sarcástico.- SOY una chica.

Shaoran no se esperaba esa respuesta pero, después de pensarlo un rato, cayó en la cuenta de que su intento de burla había sido bastante patético. No pudo evitar avergonzarse, aunque solo un poco, a la vez que se golpeaba mentalmente y se daba prisa en vendar el brazo de la chica.

Al ver su reacción Sakura no pudo evitar pensar en que, en cierto modo, era divertido ver al orgulloso príncipe avergonzado.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! -echó a reír a todo pulmón. Al parecer la tregua iba a ser mas interesante de lo que pensaba.

Shaoran algo rojo terminó rápidamente de atar el trozo de túnica al brazo de Sakura apretándolo un poco demasiado... Accidentalmente, claro.

-¡Au! -se quejó ella parando de reír.- Oye, eso no vale.

-No se de qué hablas. -respondió él volviendo a su sitio.

-Si tanto te ha molestado, pido perdón. -dijo divertida, inclinando la cabeza.

Shaoran la miró con algo de superioridad.

-Esta bien, por esta te perdono...

-¡Genial! -exclamó alegre, algo exagerada.

Aunque había hablado demasiado rápido.

-...a cambio de que me lleves a comer a un lugar decente.

La sonrisa de Sakura se desvaneció al instante. ¿Por que tenía que ser tan egocéntrico? Agachó la cabeza y suspiró, rendida.

-De acuerdo, como ordene.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó rápidamente en la cara del príncipe, había ganado... otra vez.

El resto del camino estuvieron callados, pero esta vez el silencio era reconfortante y no rudo como antes.

* * *

-¿Estas seguro de esto? -le preguntó una sombra en la oscuridad.

-El mensaje ya ha sido esparcido por todo el reino, ¿no crees que es un poco tarde para preguntarme eso?-le respondió algo irónico.

El primero se encogió un poco en su sitio.

-Uno siempre puede echarse atrás, además no saben quien a sido. Nadie sabe que has sido tú.-dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "nadie".

El otro sonrió.

-Hum, -se rió un poco.- lo siento, pero no me voy a echar atrás solo porque tu me lo digas. Y menos aún si planeas ir tú si yo me rajo.-añadió.

-Touché.-respondió al haber sido pillado.

-¿Que tal tu puntería?-preguntó, necesitaba un crack en puntería para que todo el plan que llevaban entre manos no se fuera a la mierda.

Por toda respuesta recibió un puñal que se clavó en la pared que tenía detrás haciéndole un rasguño en la mejilla.

-Así de bien.-dijo el otro finalmente.

-Genial.-sonrió maquiavélicamente, cada vez le gustaba más esa locura que tenían entre manos.

La tarde sería interesante, pensó el otro, tenia ganas de ver la cara apacible de sus próximas víctimas antes de cambiárselas a una de puro horror.

* * *

Sakura saltó al suelo desde el carro. Shaoran la siguió, volviéndose a poner la capucha sobre la cabeza. Se disponían a ir hacía la fuente que había en el centro de la plaza pero el dueño del carro los detuvo:

-¡Jóvenes, esperad!

Sakura se giró y casi se estampó en su cara una bolsa de cuero.

-Gracias por cogerla Li. -le dijo al príncipe que, después de haber evitado que la bolsa se fuese a perder estampándose contra la cara de Kinomoto, miraba interesado lo que contenía la bolsa.-¿Qué es?

-Dinero. -respondió teniéndole la bolsa.- Y si no me equivoco fue nuestro.

-Querrás decir MÍO. –dijo arrancándole el paquete de las manos.- Es con lo que pagué al del carro por el viaje. -dicho esto levantó la cabeza y se acercó al dueño del carro.- ¿Por qué lo devuelve?

-Tómalo como pago por proteger mi carro. -dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-No estábamos...-empezó Shaoran pero Sakura le tapó la boca con su mano.

-No tiene por qué, también nos estábamos protegiendo a nosotros.

-Aún así, quédatelo.

Y dicho esto le dio a las riendas y se fue.

-¡Mnfff! Bumnf numb fuf gmnfhumf. -dijo algo ahogado Shaoran.

-¿Qué dices?-le preguntó algo aturdida Sakura.

El chico bufó y señalo su mano en su boca.

-¡Aaaaagh! -gritó retirándola de inmediato.

-¡Haaaaaa! ¡Respiro! -dijo él, aliviado.-No has tardado ni nada.

-No me seas sarcástico ahora.-dijo todavía asqueada.- Dios, qué asco. -susurró.

-No estoy sordo, ¿sabes?

-¿Y a mi qué?

-Nada... -dijo mirándola fijamente.-Vale, ¿ahora a donde vamos?

-A buscar un lugar donde comer.-dijo ella empezando a andar.

-escolta)))).(((({-}Sakura&Shaoran{-})))).((((esco lta-

Sakura, seguida de Shaoran entró en una taberna y se sentó en una de las mesas mas apartadas al lado de la ventana. Cuando Shaoran se hubo sentado la chica le hizo una seña al dueño para que pudieran pedir comida.

La posada se iba llenando según pasaban los minutos. Sakura miraba discretamente a su alrededor: nunca había visto que una posada se llenase tanto, aunque fuera la hora de comer. Comía poco a poco, y seguidamente miraba a su alrededor. Llevaba haciendo eso un buen rato cuando dejó de mirar un momento y rápidamente volvió a mirar. Entonces lo entendió. La gran mayoría de las personas que se encontraban en la posada les estaban mirando pero, extrañamente, ninguno parecía que fuera a atacarles. Seguía pensando en ello cuando alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Me estás poniendo nervioso con tus miraditas furtivas.

-¿Eh?-dijo confundida.

-¿Por qué razón estás todo el rato mirando a nuestro alrededor?-preguntó Shaoran algo molesto.

-¡Ah! Esto... pues... es que... –dudo en si decírselo.

-Ve al grano por favor, no aguanto las indirectas.

-¡Vale! -dijo molesta.- Perdón, -se corrigió, algo forzosamente, al ver la mirada prepotente de "¿me estas hablando así a mí?" de Shaoran.- Casi podría jurar que todas las personas en esta posada nos están mirando.

Shaoran la miró extrañado y, sin disimular, se puso a mirar a todos lados. Sakura se golpeó mentalmente en toda la cara, ¿es que acaso no sabía disimular, aunque fuera un poco?

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor.-dijo bajito tratando de llamar su atención.-Dejar de mirar o por lo menos disimula un poco, por favor.-casi suplicó.

Shaoran no la escuchó y siguió barriendo con la mirada a todas las personas del lugar. Sakura echó la amabilidad por la borda y rápidamente agarró al chico por el cuello de la camisa y tiró de ella hasta casi hacerle tocar la mesa.

-¡¿Tu estás tonto o qué te pasa?!-gritó en un susurro.- ¿Es que no sabes disimular?

-Solo estaba mirando.-susurró como respuesta.

-¡Pues mira más disimuladamente o no mires! Ya nos miraban todos sin razón, no quiero que empiecen a mirarnos con razones.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó algo forzadamente.

Sakura lo soltó y se sentó correctamente en su silla. ¡Joder, con el principito! Se disponía a beber su vaso de agua cuando notó una presencia en su espalda. Se giró fugazmente y echó agua sobre la cosa o el alguien que tenía detrás. No se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse con la cara de asombro de una de las personas que había estado mirándoles. Rápidamente se subió a la mesa tratando de no pisar la comida y de una patada echó al hombre hacía atrás.

Shaoran miraba a su alrededor con atención, había visto venir a aquel hombre pero no hubo necesidad de alertar a la chica ya que se movió antes de que pudiera decir nada, y ahora estaba atento para pillar a sus cómplices, si los tenía. El hombre que les había atacado se levantó y esta vez fue el quien lanzó la silla contra Sakura, que la esquivó. Shaoran que estaba detrás logró agarrarla y se la lanzó a su cómplice, que se había delatado al frustrase porque la chica había esquivado el golpe.

Sakura no sabía si las demás personas, que se habían quedado observando en silencio, se unirían a los dos atacantes o no. En caso de que lo hicieran, aunque fuera juntos y colaborando, no sabía si el príncipe y ella lograrían salir vivos de allí. Mientras esquivaba los ataques, algo torpes pero peligrosos, de su contrincante, trataba de ver una rápida salida del local. Oportunamente se ocurrió una idea. Agarró al Li por el brazo, sorprendiéndole mientras luchaba con el cómplice y corriendo lo sacó del local a trompicones. Shaoran trataba de que la chica le contara a qué venia lo de tirar de él de golpe pero no conseguía que la chica le escuchase.

-¡Oye! -le gritaba.- ¿Que planeas hacer ahora? -trataba de saber.

Sakura miraba a su alrededor, haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas de Shaoran, esperando no haberse equivocado en su hipótesis. Rápidamente, y siendo seguida por el príncipe, se acercó al lateral de la posada donde encontró lo que quería: los caballos de los clientes.

-¡Bingo!

-¿"¡Bingo!" qué? -inquirió el chico.

-Tenemos caballos. -sonrió alegremente ella.

Shaoran abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡ESPERAESPERAESPERA! -gritó.- ¿Me estás diciendo que vamos a-a... -respiró profundamente.-... robar?-preguntó tratando de esconder el escándalo que le provocaba.

-O eso, o te llevas la cabeza bajo el brazo.-dijo con prisa e ironía.

Shaoran se llevó una mano al cuello y tragó saliva. De todas formas, ahí nadie sabía que era un príncipe, ¿verdad?

Sakura agarró dos caballos, que por varias intuiciones supuso que eran los de los que les habían atacado, y le tendió uno a Shaoran.

-Cógelo. Sube. Galope. -ordenó.

Shaoran la fusiló con la mirada. Cogió al caballo de las riendas y rápidamente se instaló sobre la silla. Para cuando fue a mirar a Sakura, ella todavía estaba subiendo a su caballo.

-Lenta. -dijo para si y se rió.

Sakura le miró. No entendía porqué se estaba riendo. Le restó importancia y se lanzó al galope seguida por el príncipe.

* * *

**END/Fin/Finito**

* * *

**Pues eso, FIN! **Y eso es todo por hoy. Siento que el capitulo haya sido solo SakuraxShaoran pero es que no se me ocurría ninguna otra cosa. A parte, nuestros héroes ya se llevan bien, aunque siguen picandose... Aunque eso es lo que da gracia...

En pequeño adelanto aviso de que en el próximo capitulo habrá TomoyoxEriol y veremos que tiene en mente Yue, y puede que veamos a donde se dirigen ahora Sakura y Shaoran. Ya aviso de que voy a tardar en subir el siguiente porque no tengo ni idea de por donde empezar, aunque empiezo a hacerme una idea. Espero que este verano pueda unir más seguido, ya se verá...

**kitte-catte**


End file.
